Narumon
by Sella94
Summary: Naruto charaters in pokemon, will they be able to reach their dreams or come short, what kind of trouble will meet them in their quest to the best. mainly sasusaku, alittle bit of other couples, naruto/pokemon x over. enjoy, and plz be nice. t 4 violance
1. Meet the trainers

Hey wats up, this is blood angel. This is a random story that came into my head, for those of you that read my other story Dark Knight, I'm having a bit of writers block on that one but I'll try to write the next chapter soon.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Pokemon or any songs that I will be using in the future. There's a bit of Ino bashing and a lost of Karin bashing. This is mainly a SasuSaku fic. But there is a Sakura centric. So enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________

"_Persian end this, Shadow claw." with a high jump to the air, Persian slashed Exeggutor's side, the wound bleeding heavily. Persian jumped back and watch as Exeggutor tried to lung to attack but stopped after the first step. It feel to its knees before fall unconscious from blood loss._

"_There you have it folks, the winner Persian and his trainer Ryu." the announcers bawled as medics loaded the injured Exeggutor in to a bed, before they rolled it into surgery, it's trainer glared at the winner as he waved to the cheering crowed._

"that was awesome" a blonde haired boy shouted as he jumped up.

"che, it was ok." another boy with long coffee brown hair said.

"I'm pumped up now, Sasuke-teme, lets battle, I'll kick your butt." Naruto Uzumaki pointed a finger to the silent Uchiha.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eye color-bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes_

_Family-Mom, Dad_

_Height-6'1_

_Personality-happy cheery, sugar high, crazy, loud, friendly, clueless_

_Like-Ramen, training, ramen, adventures, and ramen_

_Hate-Sasuke-teme, losing, looking bad in front of people_

_Dream-beat his dad and be the next pokemon champion_

_Abilities-none_

_Pokemon-staravia, Pikacha, mankey, graveler, treecko, croagunk _

"Shut up Naruto, no way someone like you can beat Sasuke-kun, right Sasuke-kun." a blonde hair girl said, grabbing said boys arm, which earned her a death glare.

"shut up Ino, no one asked you, pig." Naruto shouted

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eye color-platinum blonde, robin egg blue_

_Family-daddy, mom_

_Height-5'6_

_Personality-snobby, bossy, _

_Likes-Sasuke, flowers_

_Hates-anyone who takes Sasuke away_

_Dream-be Mrs. Uchiha_

_Pokemon-chikorita, jumpluff, sunkern, roselia, pachirisu, buneary_

"What did you say, dead last." Ino howled.

"Ino, shut up, get away from Sasuke-kun, your going to make him def with your ugly voice." a red head shouted, groping Sasuke's other arm.

"Shut up Karin, no one wants to see your ugly face." Ino screamed back, tightening her grip on Sasuke's arm.

_Karin_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-red hair and eyes_

_Family-mom_

_Height-5'7_

_Personality-snobby, spotlight hoger_

_Likes-Sasuke_

_Hates-just about everything/everyone (not Sasuke)_

_Dream-Sasuke's wife_

_Pokemon-purugly, staryu, cleffa, jynx,smoochum, jugglypuff_

Sasuke pried his arms away from the she-devils, not wanting to lose his hearing at a young age. He then turned to face Naruto, "baka, if we battle right now, our pokemon could get injured, that would be a big hassle tomorrow when we have to leave. Dope."

"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto growled.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eye color-black with blue tint hair, onyx eyes, red Sharingan when angry._

_Family-Mother, Father, brother (Itachi)_

_Likes-tomatoes, winning, annoying the dope and Sakura_

_Hate-fan girls (Karin, Ino, Ami…ect.)_

_Personality-anti-social most of the time_

_Dream-beat his brother_

_Height-6'4ft_

_Pokemon-Luxray, charmeleon, arcanine, typhlosion, houndoom, garchomp_

Naruto made a lunge for Sasuke, who just side stepped making Naruto crash into a sleeping Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto, who was on top of the dog pile, let out a groan on pain when his hard head hit Kiba's equally hard head_._

"Get off you idiot." Kiba pushed Naruto off him as he rubbed his head.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-brown_

_Family-mom and sister_

_Height-5'11_

_Personality-daredevil_

_Likes-the outdoor, Akamaru_

_Hates-losing_

_Dream-?_

_Pokemon-growlithe, houndour, granbull, pocchyena (Akamaru)_

"troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, he was at the bottom of the dog pile, as he rubbed the head and arm, Naruto had kicked his head while Kiba crushed this arm.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-brown_

_Family-dad_

_Height-6'0_

_Personality-lazy_

_Likes-sleep, shogi, go_

_Hates-loud blondes_

_Dream-?_

_Pokemon-Swinub, stantler, slokoth, slaking, abra, drowzee_

"you ok Shikamaru, 'munch' 'munch'" a boy with a bag of potato chips asked.

Shikamaru only shook his head, "troublesome." before laying down, falling asleep instantly. Choji just continued eating.

_Choji Akimichi_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-brown hair, black eyes_

_Family-dad_

_Height-5'10_

_Personality-friendly_

_Likes-food_

_Hates-being called fat_

_Dream-best chief in the world_

_Pokemon-muncglax, snorlax, donphan, piloswine_

Kiba and Naruto were still fighting, Lee stood by, cheering them on.

"That's it Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, let your youthfulness guide you to victory." Lee shouted, a girl with two buns in her hair walked up to them.

"Lee, you cant be cheering for both of them, that doesn't make sense."

_Rock Lee_

_Age-18_

_Hair/eyes-black bowl hair cut, bug eyes_

_Family-unknown_

_Height-6'5_

_Personality-friendly, determined_

_Likes-Guy-sensei's teaching, his hair, and eyebrows_

_Hates-anyone that makes fun of Guy-sensei_

_Dream-to be as great as Guy-sensei_

_Pokemon-machop, hitmonlee, hitmonchan, hitmontop, tyrogue, machoke_

"What's wrong with cheering for both of the Tenten-san, their youthfulness shall bring to them victory."Lee continued to cheer them on.

_Tenten_

_Age-18_

_Hair/eyes-brown hair in two buns, brown eyes_

_Family-none_

_Height-5'7_

_Personality-tomboy_

_Likes-weapons_

_Hates-being cut out because she's a girl_

_Dream-best female trainer_

_Pokemon-sneasel, weavile, combusken, scyther, absol, zangoose_

"Tenten, let them be." a smooth voice called out.

"Neji, they'll kill each other." Tenten explained. Neji just gave a small smirk.

_Neji Hyuga_

_Age-18_

_Hair/eye color-pear eyes, coffee brown hair_

_Family-uncle, 2 cousins_

_Height-6'5_

_Personality-anti-social, likes to keep to himself_

_Likes-meditation_

_Hates-distractions_

_Dream-known_

_Pokemon- medicham, gallade, Mr. Mime, Xatu, metang, bronzing _

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." a boy with dark glass quietly added.

"Shino, you too." Tenten asked flabbergasted.

_Shino Aburame_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-brown hair, eyes behind dark glasses_

_Family-_

_Height-6'0_

_Personality-cool and collected_

_Likes-bugs_

_Hates-?_

_Dream-?_

_Pokemon-beedrill, venonat, pinsir, yanniega, ninjask,scizor_

"Neji-nii-san, shouldn't we stop them before they destroy Sasuke-san's house." a quite voice asked.

"Hn, that's not my problem."

"N-n-nee-san"

"Hinata don't worry." Shino reassured her, continuing to watch the fight.

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Age-17_

_Hair/eyes-pear eyes, dark purple hair almost black_

_Family-father, sister, cousin_

_Height-5'6ft_

_Personality-shy_

_Likes-making new friends_

_Hate- mean people_

_Dream-earn her fathers approval_

_Abilities-none_

_Pokemon-Poliwag, horsea, marill, marshtomp, lumineon, wynaut_

Kiba and Naruto were just about to throw their poke balls…

"Luxray, spark." when they were hit with a mild spark attach, just enough to paralyze them. Kiba and Naruto slumped to their knees, faces into the floor. A proud Luxray stood in front of them, admiring its work. Naruto swore he could see a smirk on its face.

"Sasuke-teme, what was the for." Naruto shouted for the floor.

"Don't destroy my house, dope, Kiba." Sasuke said as he returned Luxray. Kiba and Naruto growled at his.

"we should go to bed, tomorrow's a big day." Shino said, as he made his way to one of the many guess rooms in the Uchiha mansion. The others fallowed.

"hey, were are you guys going, help us here." Kiba shouted. For the top of the stairs, Sasuke smirked.

"Don't be worried, that spark attack was pretty weak, you should be good in a couple of hours." he said before making his way to his room. He ignored Kiba's and Naruto's calls.

_____________________________________________________________

I hope u guys like it, and I'm going to need a few more characters so if you guys want to be in a chapter place a review with

Your name

Age

Hair/eye color

Personality

Pokemon- no more that 6

And anyother things, like clothes and how you want your charater to appear like in a contest, battle, just a normal person ect. You guys tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Plz review. XD


	2. Kira City

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, pokemon

T for bloody, it dosnt make sense that the pokemon don't get hurt when they battle, so I changed it and other things. If you don't know what pokemon I'm talking about copy and paste on google

So enjoy this next chapter XD

PS, for those of u looking for Sakura, Don't worry she'll come soon!

_____________________________________________________________

Recap.

"_Luxray, spark." when they were hit with a mild spark attach, just enough to paralyze them. Kiba and Naruto slumped to their knees, faces into the floor. A proud Luxray stood in front of them, admiring its work. Naruto swore he could see a smirk on its face._

"_Sasuke-teme, what was the for." Naruto shouted for the floor._

"_Don't destroy my house, dope, Kiba." Sasuke said as he returned Luxray. Kiba and Naruto growled at his._

"_we should go to bed, tomorrow's a big day." Shino said, as he made his way to one of the many guess rooms in the Uchiha mansion. The others fallowed._

"_hey, were are you guys going, help us here." Kiba shouted. For the top of the stairs, Sasuke smirked._

"_Don't be worried, that spark attack was pretty weak, you should be good in a couple of hours." he said before making his way to his room. He ignored Kiba's and Naruto's calls._

_____________________________________________________________

The next day, the group was saying goodbye to their family and friends, some how word got out and every fan girl in town came as well. Sasuke and Neji had the biggest group, they were clearly annoyed. Karin and Ino glared at the other girls trying to get 'their' Sasuke's attention, they also smirked in victory when the others found out that they get to travel with their Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun. Kiba and Naruto were a bit grump and sore, they had slept on the floor all night, they had fallen asleep before the penalization could ware off. They woke up by a bright flash of a camera, Itachi had seen then and couldn't resist.

"Now Naruto honey make sure that you be safe alright. Make sure you stay with the group and don't get lost…" Kushina Uzumaki lectured to her son.

" Mom…"

"Stay away from strangers…"

"Mom!"

"Don't forget to call once in awhile ok…"

" Mom!"

" And don't forget to change your underwear everyday ok." Naruto turned red, he could hear everyone around them snickering.

" MOM! I'll be fine." Naruto yelled, moving away from his mother and towards the group, backpack in hand, ready to go.

"Make sure you take care of each other alright. Neji, Sasuke make sure you help the others, this is their first time." Fugaku Uchiha told them.

"hn." was his reply from both boys.

"ALRIGHT! Lets get moving!" Naruto shouted, leading the group down the road and to their fist stop Kira city. The group waved there last goodbye's, cries for the fan girls and wishes of good luck could be heard form their town.

_____________________________________________________________

After traveling for about 4 hours, they finally took a break, mainly because Karin and Ino wouldn't shut up, Naruto kept of asking for Raman and it was hot out.

"so if we continue fallowing this road, we should get to Kira city by early evening." Neji explained rolling up the map.

"Why do we have to go to Kira city, there's no gym there." Kiba noted.

"Yeah, dog boy's right." Naruto agreed with Kiba.

" What you call me…" just as Kiba was about to make a lunge…

"Enough, if you two would just use your brain for once, Kira city may not have a gym but they have a contest coming up." Tenten sighed.

"Its not all about you two you know." Shino said, gaining their attention, "Ino, Karin, and Hinata are all coordinators." he remained them.

"Are all three of you going to enter?" he asked them. They all answered yes.

"And I'm going to win too." Karin gloated.

" What makes you think that you'll win, your ugly face will probably scary the judges anyways." Ino declared with a cocky smile on her face.

"What you say you pig."

"Who you calling a pig, bitch." and the started fighting again. The others just choose to ignore them.

Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled, her face instantly turned red. "So Hinata, who are you going to enter with?"

"I-I-I'm thinking o-o-f entering w-with poliwag." she tried hard not to faint.

"Alright, and we'll be cheering you on." Naruto and Kiba both said with grins on their faces.

_____________________________________________________________

Kira City.

"Finally!" Naruto screamed, which earned him a bonk on the head from Tenten. He gripped his head. "What was that for?"

"Your causing a seen." she snapped.

They looked around the city was crowed, there were trainers and coordinators of all shapes and sizes. Everyone was in awe, well not the ice cubes. Sasuke started walking away.

"Sasuke-kun were are you going?" Ino shout.

"To the pokemon Center, unless you want to sleep in the woods tonight." he answered not bothering to stop.

Pokemon Center

When they arrived, all eyes were on them, girls were giggling and stealing glances at Sasuke and/or Neji. Ignoring them Sasuke walked up to the desk were a lady with short black hair was filing a few papers. Clearing his throat, the lady looked up and smiled.

"hello, I'm Nurse Shizune, welcome to the pokemon center. How can I help you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Do you have any rooms?" Sasuke asked, Shizune looked behind him.

"For how many people?"

"12."

"oh, we'll be short 2 beds, will that be alright?" she asked.

Ino raised her hand, " I'll share with sasu…"

"We girls will share." Tenten said, stopping Ino from continuing. Nurse Shizune smiled and gestured them to fallow.

" Alright her are your rooms, the middle room has two beds, your girls can use it and the ones on the left and right have bunk beds for 4 people each." she said, handing them all keys to their rooms.

"N-n-nurse S-Shizune, why are there so many trainers, are they all here for the contest?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No, in fact most of the trainers here don't even know about the contest." Shizune informed them.

"Then why are they here?" Shikamaru asked.

"You guys don't know?" she asked them surprised.

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked jumping up and down, he wanted to know.

"Don't you know, Sakura, is performing her last concert of the year here." Shizune explained.

Ino and Karin gasped, then screamed. "OMG, are kidding!?" they asked.

"Wait, who's Sakura?" Naruto asked, earning him two hits on the head.

"You baka, how could you not know who Sakura is?" Karin screeched.

"Well who is she?" he asked again, and again two hit on the head.

"Naruto, Sakura is the biggest teen idol in the world. She's an actress/singer/model and she's a pokemon trainer too." Shikamaru explained.

"Wow really, you think I could battle her?" Naruto asked, this time he got kick in the leg.

"You idiot, don't you know people say she's one of the best trainer in the world, she has just about every pokemon in the world." Neji added.

"And besides, why would she want to battle a dead last like you." Kiba hooted.

"Kiba!" Naruto ran after Kiba down the hall.

"Nurse Shizune, do you know were we can get tickets for her concert?" Ino asked with hopeful eyes.

" I'm sorry but all the tickets have been sold out for some time now."

"Why is this her last concert?" Lee asked.

"She's going to do contest and gym battles, and she cant do that if she has a concerts to worry about." Sasuke answered. Ino and Karin hung their heads in disappointment.

"Nurse, were do you register for the contest?" Shino asked. Shizune smiled.

"You can register right here, are you going to enter." Shino shook his head no and pointed to Ino, Karin, and Hinata.

" They want to."

" Alright girls fallow me." they did. Tenten and Lee left as well, something about training. Choji dragged Shikamaru with him to the nearest restaurant, leaving Neji, Shino, and Sasuke.

Neji faced Sasuke, "How did you know that?"

"What?"

Shino answered him, "No one knows the real reason that this is Sakura's last concert."

"Hn, none of your business." he stuffed his hand into his pockets and made his way down the hall.

____________________________________________________________

I hope u guys like it, and I'm going to need a few more characters so if you guys want to be in a chapter place a review with

Your name

Age

Hair/eye color

Personality

Pokemon- no more that 6

Male/female

And any other things, like clothes and how you want your character to appear like in a contest, battle, just a normal person ect. You guys tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Plz review. XD


	3. Contest pt 1

Hay wats up, thank you for reading my story, hears a plate of cookies you can enjoy while you read.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or pokemon

T for blood, the pokemon can get hurt or die, and also the passing of Naruto's brain cells as well. Enjoy XD

Special thanx to:

TragedyDawl

14

CherryblossomDemon93

Silksoft96

Dancing Puppeteer

For making my job easier by giving me characters to work with. I will be in touch with you if I have questions for your characters, and don't be afraid to ask for anything. Now on with the story!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

_Recap_

"_You baka, how could you not know who Sakura is?" Karin screeched._

"_Well who is she?" he asked again, and again two hit on the head._

"_Naruto, Sakura is the biggest teen idol in the world. She's an actress/singer/model and she's a pokemon trainer too." Shikamaru explained._

"_Wow really, you think I could battle her?" Naruto asked, this time he got kick in the leg._

"_You idiot, don't you know people say she's the best trainer in the world, she has just about every pokemon in the world." Neji added._

"_And besides, why would she want to battle a dead last like you." Kiba hooted._

"_Kiba!" Naruto ran after Kiba down the hall._

"_Nurse Shizune, do you know were we can get tickets for her concert?" Ino asked with hopeful eyes. _

" _I'm sorry but all the tickets have been sold out for quit some time now." _

"_Why is this her last concert?" Lee asked._

"_She's going to do contest and gym battles, and she cant do that if she has a concerts to worry about." Sasuke answered. Ino and Karin hung their heads in disappointment._

"_Nurse, were do you register for the contest?" Shino asked. Shizune smiled._

"_You can register right here, are you going to enter." Shino shook his head no and pointed to Ino, Karin, and Hinata._

" _They want to."_

" _Alright girls fallow me." they did. Tenten and Lee left as well, something about new training. Choji dragged Shikamaru with him to the nearest restaurant, leaving Neji, Shino, and Sasuke._

_Neji faced Sasuke, "How did you know that?"_

"_What?"_

_Shino answered him, "No one knows the real reason that this is Sakura's last concert."_

"_Hn, none of your business." he stuffed his hand into his pockets and made his way down the hall._

____________________________________________________________

Next day

"Purugly jump and use thunder on the ground, then use shadow ball." Karin shouted to her Purugly. It jumped and used thunder at the ground, making it bounce around on the ground before coming up to a point, right before the thunder hit it's self, purugly hit it with a shadow ball, canceling out both attacks and leaving sparkles raining down and around it as it landed. Karin squealed for joy as she ran to her purugly giving it kisses.

"That was perfect purugly, were going to wipe the floor tomorrow, yes we will, yes we will." Karin continued to praise her 'baby'. "We'll show that pig that your way better than that stupid weed of hers. Now lest get back to the pokemon center, Sasuke-kun might get worried if I don't show up soon." (yeah, right) her purugly just fallowed its trainer.

"Ooohhh, Sasuke-kun. I'm back." Karin sung out.

"oi, shut up, your going to make everyone deaf with your voice." Ino said, rubbing her ears as she walked by. Karin glared.

"Shut up you pig, no one asked you."

"You two shut up, save it for tomorrow's contest." Tenten said. Both girls made there way to the other, not breaking there glaring contest as the joined the other for an early dinner. Ino, Karin, and Hinata sent the whole ay practicing their routines for the contest. The center was pretty empty, save for the Kohona Trainers (that's what they call them self's.) and Nurse Shizune.

Karin and Ino finally stopped glaring, when they noticed something was missing, or rather someone.

Ino shoot up, "OMG, where's Sasuke-kun!?!?" she grabbed Naruto's collar and started to shake him, "where's Sasuke-kun, you were with him today you baka, were did he go." Naruto tried to answer but couldn't because of all the shaking.

"He said that he had something to do and would be back later tonight." Shikamaru told them quietly muttering 'troublesome women'.

"You guys let him go out on his own, what if he gets attacked, or he gets lost, or worse…" Karin paled, "what if he's getting raped." Ino had let go of Naruto and joined Karin in her worried rant about Sasuke.

Kiba laughed, " Sasuke's fine on his own, he use to travel by him self when he was ten, and if he gets attacked, he has his pokemon, and as to getting raped, well, I'm pretty sure he'll be find."

"Yeah, Neji's right he'll be find. Now if you 2 will shut up, WERE TRYING TO EAT!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled, silencing the two. The rest of the meal was somewhat peaceful.

"Where is everyone?" Kiba asked, helping clean up from their meal.

"Maybe Karin's and Ino's faces scared them away." Naruto snickered. Two headed glarer burned through his back, a cracking of knuckles and a killing aura burned behind Naruto's back, he turned slowly and let out a nervous laugh, " Um…" Naruto's girl like shrike could be heard out at the boarders of the city.

Naruto's beaten form was slumped on the ground, moaning in pain. The other just left him there (what nice friends).

"Nurse 'munch' 'munch' Shizune 'munch' 'munch'"

"yes?"

"were is everyone?"

"oh, there all at Sakura's concert, remember."

"oh, right." Ino and Karin dropped their heads disappointment filled them. Nurse Shizune frowned, then she remembered something. "Would you all like to see her concert?" all head turned to her.

"I thought you said that all tickets were sold out." Tenten said.

Nurse Shizune smiled, "well you can still see it on tv cant you." she dug for the remote in her desk. When she found it she turned on the flat screen t.v on the wall, and they all gathered around it, even Naruto, he wanted to see this 'Sakura'.

"oh, good we only missed the opening band." the camera scanned the crowed, it was huge, people holding up signs and screaming 'Sakura' chanting her name again and again. The light went down, a single dim spotlight was shown in the middle of the stage, the fog was rolling. Suddenly a figure started to rise from the floor. The crowed roared, a small petite girl stood in the spot light, dressed in a simple knee length black dress, her face and hair were shadowed, raising the mike to her mouth, you could hear her take a breath before the center was filled with an inhumanly beautiful voice.

Everyone was knocked off there feet, and they were filled with calm and happy thoughts, worries of tomorrows contents forgotten, everyone forgot all of their worries as they listen to the angel like voice.

_____________________________________________________________

"Where's my ribbon…"

"Persian, hold still…"

Kiba looked around, "Geeze who knew there were this many people." he looked back at Hinata, she looked like she could faint at any second.

"Lighten up Hinata, you'll do great." Tenten said, trying to reassure the poor girl. Hinata wore a simple lavender dress with a dark purple sash on her waist. Her poliwag was on her lap, with a matching ribbon on its tail.

"Remember this is your first contests." Shino reminded her. She felt better knowing her friends were there for her. She looked up.

"Where's Ino and Karin?" she asked.

"Right here." they turned, Ino was wearing a strapless purple dress that fell on her mid thigh and a lighter thinner material at widen as it fell to the floor, reviling her tan legs. Karin was wearing a red tube top that ended above her bellybutton and a dark jean mini skirt, boots that ended just above her knees completed her out fit.

Ino scanned Karin's outfit, then smirked. "Are you trying to get laid, this is a contest not a strip club." Karin turned red.

"Well look at your dress, it least my clothes are brand name, where did you get yours, a dumpster."

"O boy, here we go again." Tenten said as she shook her head. Ino and Karin stopped fighting,

"Hey where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"I saw his this morning, I asked him were he was going he just shrugged and left." Shikamaru said.

_Trainers please be ready soon, the contest will be starting shortly. Thank you._ a voice over the intercom said.

"Well we better get going, go luck." the others made there way to their seats while the contestants lined up.

___________________________________________________________

"Thank you all for coming to Kira City contest. I am Miki and I will be your host for you today." a lady with black bright blonde hair talked into the mike. "Now please help me welcome our judges your very own Nurse Shizune."

"Hello, thank you for having me here." Shizune said with a sweet smile.

"Next is the world famous writer, Jiraiya!!!."

"THANK YOU for have me here." he shouted out waving to the crowed.

"And last but not least, Kurenai Yuhi, pokemon ghost queen."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Alright folks, lets bring out our first contestants."

6 people had preformed so far, each there acts more beautiful then the last.

"Please help me welcome ." Naruto and Kiba cheered for her, the others clapped and Lee was shouting 'Youthfulness'.

Hinata made her way to he center, she turned redder and redder, she didn't like all the attention she was getting.

"Miss. Hinata, are you alright." Miki asked her, Hinata had started to choke.

"COME ON HINATA, YOU CAN DO IT." Hinata looked up, Kiba and Naruto were giving her a thumbs up with goofy grins, the others were giving her a thumbs up as well, her eyes blurred with tears of happiness. Quickly wiping them away, a smile tickled her lips.

"Come on out Poliwag." she threw the poke-ball in the air, I opened releasing bubbles that fell to the floor, then her poliwag appeared from the waterfall of bubbles.

"Poli!" It said as it jumped.

"Double team and then bubbles." Poliwag formed a circle with its doubles and they all blew bubbles into the air. "Now Ice beam." the crowed was in awe as the bubbles froze into clear orbs, falling to the ground. "Psychic!" the crowed gasped, poliwag used psychic to control the little orbs, making the dace around it, "Finally Water pulse" It jumped into the air and aimed at the falling orbs, making them explode into little shards that shower it and Hinata. The crowed clapped, the grouped cheered.

" Now lets hear what the judges have to say."

"That was very beautiful, amazing." Shizune said.

"Its like a seen in a fairy tale, very beautiful." Jiraiya added.

"taking the crowed by awe as you showed them how strong your pokemon really is, and at the same time showing off its natural beauty." Kurenai explained.

Hinata smiled, and bowed to the crowed before returning back stage with her poliwag in her arms.

_____________________________________________________________

Her you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Yes I still need characters don't be afraid to ask all I need is

Name

Age

Hair/eye color

Male or Female

Personality

Pokemon- no more that 6

And any other things, like clothes and how you want your character to appear like in a contest, battle, just a normal person ect. You guys tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Thanx for reading


	4. Contest pt 2

Whats up, I hope you guy have been enjoying the story so far.

Rated-t for blood, the pokemon can get hurt or the can die so, yeah

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or pokemon

_____________________________________________________________

_Recap _

"_Please help me welcome Miss. Hinata." Naruto and Kiba cheered for her, the others clapped and Lee was shouting 'Youthfulness'. _

_Hinata made her way to he center, she turned redder and redder, she didn't like all the attention she was getting._

"_Miss. Hinata, are you alright." Miki asked her, Hinata had started to choke. _

"_COME ON HINATA, YOU CAN DO IT." Hinata looked up, Kiba and Naruto were giving her a thumbs up with goofy grins, the others were giving her a thumbs up as well, her eyes blurred with tears of happiness. Quickly wiping them away, a smile tickled her lips._

"_Come on out Poliwag." she threw the poke-ball in the air, I opened releasing bubbles that fell to the floor, then her poliwag appeared from the waterfall of bubbles._

"_Poli!" It said as it jumped._

"_Double team and then bubbles." Poliwag formed a circle with its doubles and they all blew bubbles into the air. "Now Ice beam." the crowed was in awe as the bubbles froze into clear orbs, falling to the ground. "Psychic!" the crowed gasped, poliwag used psychic to control the little orbs, making the dace around it, "Finally Water pulse" It jumped into the air and aimed at the falling orbs, making them explode into little shards that shower it and Hinata. The crowed clapped, the grouped cheered._

" _Now lets hear what the judges have to say."_

"_That was very beautiful, amazing." Shizune said._

"_Its like a seen in a fairy tale, very beautiful." Jiraiya added._

"_taking the crowed by awe as you showed them how strong your pokemon really is, and at the same time showing off its natural beauty." Kurenai explained._

_Hinata smiled, and bowed to the crowed before returning back stage with her poliwag in her arms. _

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright lets go to our next contestant, Miss. Ino." Ino walked out on stage with a flirty smile on her face, she brought her poke ball to her mouth and gave it a kiss. "Lets go Chikorita." when it came out, giving a quick scan of the crowed before it sat on the ground and held its head up high. "Alright Chikorita magical leaf." Ino commanded, but the Chikorita ignored her. "Come on Chikorita," it turned to face her,

"Chika." it got up at walked to her. It stood on its hind legs and pocked its nose on the button of the poke ball in Ino's hand, in turn returning it to the ball. Ino freaked out, and threw the ball again, "come-on Chikorita." when she threw the ball, it didn't open, and just landed on the ground.

"Well I don't know whats happening, but I'm sorry Miss. Ino. Your pokemon wont come out, which make you disqualified." Miki announced.

"B-b-but…"

"Miss. Ino, before you enter in another contest, you should build a better relationship with your pokemon." Kurenai said, Jiraiya and Nurse Shizune nod there heads in agreement. Ino turned red in anger, she grabbed her poke ball and stomped out off stage.

"Alright lets move on." Miki piped up.

_____________________________________________________________

Back stage

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up"

"Hahahahahhah!!!"

"I said SHUT UP!!!!!" Ino yelled at Karin, who just smirked.

"At least my pokemon listened to me, unlike yours. You should work on that." Karin said with a cocky smirk. Ino made a lung at her, but she just moved away.

"G-g-guys, s-stop, w-we could get in trouble." Hinata's soft plead fell to deaf ears as Ino and Karin continued to fight. Just as Ino and Karin were about to land a punch on each other, long blades of grass wrapped around their arms and legs, pulling them away from each other.

"Hey lets us go." Ino said as she tried to struggled out of the grass. Karin was pulling and ripping the grass but it would only grow back.

"Grass Knot." Hinata whispered.

"Cher." the girls turned there head to the little pokemon, standing on a bench was a Cherrim in its normal form, but what wasn't normal was its color, instead of its normal purple outer petals, this Cherrim had light blue outer petals.

"What the." Karin asked, never seeing something like it before.

"Cherrim, that's enough, let them go. You shouldn't meddle in other peoples problems." a soft but strong voice called out.

"Cher." it jumped down from the bench and went to the voice, the girls watched it go to a short and petite girl with a black hoodie over a white tank top. Jeans and normal tennis completed her outfit, you couldn't see her face because of the large hood.

"A-a-are you p-part of the contest?" Hinata politely asked. The girl only nod. "U-um," she looked down she didn't know how to ask it.

"My Cherrim is a shiny, they are very rare to find and only a few are born every ten years." the girl said before turning around and making her way to the stage.

Ino and Karin, who were now free, turn and watched the TV.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, please happy me welcome our last contestant. She is a complete mystery to you and me."

"What can they even enter with out giving their name, why would they do that." Naruto asked, his arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Dobe, don't think to hard, you'll fry your brain." Naruto jumped and looked behind him.

"Teme, were have you been." he shouted. Sasuke took a seat next to him and pulled him down.

"Sit, you causing a seen, again." he turned his attention to the stage were the hooded figured stood, ready to go.

_____________________________________________________________

The girl tossed the poke ball into the air, after a rain of flower her Cherrim appeared. The crowed broke out into talk, people were amazed by its color.

" Sunny Day." when the sun brightened Cherrim changed forms, again making the crowed gasps, it was a light pink color, not like its normal pink, its petals rivaled those of a cherry blossom.

_____________________________________________________________

"Hey, hey what's up with that Cherrim?" Naruto asked

"It could be a shiny." Shino stated.

"A what?" Naruto Kiba and Chouji asked.

"A shiny means that their different in color than the others. But shiny is pretty rare, like only 2 are born of each kind every 10 years." Shikamaru explained. (total made that up)

"Cool."

_____________________________________________________________

"Magical leaf and petal dance." shooting the leaves into the air before it released the petals, the leafs and petals gracefully made their way to the ground, shimmering every time it caught the sun light. "Swords dance." but instead of random movements, the Cherrim's dance was beautiful, and graceful. The girl pulled out a flute and started playing it. (the song for Lugia) the cherrim danced with the music as the petals and leaves joined it, the people ohed and awed, it was truly a simple but beautiful act.

After the song was done her Cherrim bowed and made its way to its master's side, holding on her leg like a small child. Finally everyone snapped out of their peaceful trance and clapped, many people stood and whistled. The judges were also standing.

"That was beautiful, lets hear what the judges have to say."

"That was beautiful, breath taking, one of the best, no the best today." Shizune explained.

"Truly wonderful, making a move like Swords Dance into such a calm and peaceful dance, and your flute playing was very impressive." Jiraiya said thoughtful.

"You had the crowds attention at the very start and all the way to the end, I don't think anyone will forget that act anytime soon." Kurenai exclaimed.

"There you have it folks, lets give her a round of applause." the stadium was once again filled with cheers.

_____________________________________________________________

Backstage

" Did you guys see that last act it was amazing." some one said

"Yeah, I don't think I stand a chance against someone like her." another started. The whole waiting room was filled with buzz about the last contestant as they waited for the results.

"Come on let find Ino and the others already." Kiba said impatiently. Naruto was scanning the room, a smile broke out on his face.

"Found them." he yelled, as he pushed his way to the back corner of the room. The other hot on his heels.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Ino shouted as she jumped onto said boys back.

"Get off." he said as he pried her hand off him.

"Ino, losers like you cant touch Sasuke-kun" Karin said. Ino glared at her will all her hatred and they started fighting again. Sasuke faced Neji,

"What did I miss?"

"Ino's Chikorita didn't listen to her and returned back into its ball and wouldn't comeback out, making Ino disqualified." Neji continued to fill him in on what he missed.

"Hey Sasuke 'munch' where were you anyway." Chouji asked.

"I had something to do, that's all."

"What's this something, or should I say someone." Naruto said with a grin stretching ear to ear.

Two hit on the head and Naruto's face meet concrete. "Naruto, shut up." Ino and Karin said at the same time. "besides he has me." they both said as the each grabbed an arm, glaring at each other.

"_Alright contestant, here are the top ten coordinators that will be in the finals. Order for the heights score to the lowest." Ten boxes appeared on the screen, ten pictures filled the boxes._ The hooded trainer was first, Hinata was 6th and Karin was 5th. In the room people who's pictures didn't appear started packing and making their way out. "_alright now we will mix all of you up and pair you up with your opponents." The screen showed the pairing, "It looks like our first battle will be between Sam and Sean. Will these two trainers make their way to the stage._"

_____________________________________________________________

Thx for reading I really hope you guy are liking this story, and again if you want a character here's what I need from you

Name

Age

Hair/eye color

Male or Female

Personality

Pokemon- no more that 6

And any other things, like clothes and how you want your character to appear like in a contest, battle, just a normal person ect. You guys tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

Thanx for reading


	5. Battle for Kara city ribbon

What's up how u guys doing, this is the first battles ok, and for what attacks the pokemon use, I can guarantee that they can learn and use it. For a few exceptions of course. I hope you all enjoy XD

And a special thank to all of my reviewers, love you guys XD

____________________________________________________________

_Recap_

"_Hey Sasuke 'munch' where were you anyway." Chouji asked._

"_I had something to do, that's all." _

"_What's this something, or should I say someone." Naruto said with a grin stretching ear to ear._

_Two hit on the head and Naruto's face meet concrete. "Naruto, shut up." Ino and Karin said at the same time. "besides he has me." they both said as the each grabbed an arm, glaring at each other._

"_Alright contestant, here are the top ten coordinators that will be in the finals. Order for the heights score to the lowest." Ten boxes appeared on the screen, ten pictures filled the boxes. In the room people who's pictures didn't appear started packing and making their way out. "alright now we will mix all of you up and pair you up with your opponents." The screen showed the pairing, "It looks like our first battle will be between Sam and Sean. Will these two trainers make their way to the stage." _

_______________________________________________________________

"Alright everyone lets give it up for our top 4." in the middle of the stage stood 4 girls, the hooded trainer, a blonde with hazel eyes, Karin and Hinata.

"please join us tomorrow when these 4 face each other in battle for the Kari City ribbon." Miki said while holding up the ribbon for everyone to see. The crowed clapped, the contestants made their way off the stage as the audience slowly left.

_____________________________________________________________

Outside

Everyone was waiting for Karin and Hinata, Ino was hanging off Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba fighting, Chouji eating, Lee cheering them on and Shikamaru was sleeping while standing, talented aint he.

"Sorry t-to keep y-you waiting." Hinata said as she walk to them, Karin ran to Sasuke, yelling at Ino to get off him. With everyone there the group made their way back to the pokemon center.

"You guys should give your pokemon to Nurse Shizune, tomorrows battle looks like it going to be a tough one." Neji told Karin and Hinata, who nod and went to the front desk. Karin reluctantly let go of Sasuke's arm. Ino stuck her tough out at Karin, gripping his arm tighter. Sasuke growled and pulled his arm away, ignoring Ino's protest.

"Ino, maybe instead of clinging to me, you should train, you got disqualified, you should work on that." Sasuke said coldly, making tears appear on Ino's face.

"But Sasu…" that's as far as she got as Sasuke left the pokemon center. A tear fell from her eyes, and Ino chased after Sasuke. "Wait Sasuke." she called out.

The others watch the two leave, "do you thing we should go after them." they all look at each other, "Na.." Karin and Hinata soon came back,

"What did the nurse say?"

"They'll be done later today." Karin looked around, "Where's Sasuke-kun."

"He left, and youthful Ino went after him." Lee said. Karin fumed, just as she was about to make her way to the door, Tenten grabbed her arm,

"Whoa there lover-girl, you need to plan what your going to do tomorrow, your opponent's pretty tough." she explained.

"Oh yeah, who's my opponent?" Karin shirked, she had to get Sasuke-kun away from that pig.

"That would be me." a voice from behind said, the group looked back to meet a blonde with an Umbreon next to her.

"who are you." Karin asked, she didn't like her already.

" My names Lita, and your Karin right." Lita (her you go Tragedydawl) said analyzing the red in front of her. "Is this your first contest?" she asked

"Yeah, so, I'm still going to wipe the floor with you."

"Cocky, che, piece of advice for you noobie, if you want to your pokemon to come out alive tomorrow, forfeit now." Lita flipped her blonde hair, she didn't like this girl already.

"Why I otta…" Karin stomped in front of Lita. Lita opened one eye and looked at her. "My purugly will destroy your stupid umbreon."

Lita just turned her head, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Bad breath much. And as to beating my umbreon, you're a hundred years to early to even lay a scratch on him." Lita said before turning around and leaving. "Come on umbreon, lets get some training in."

"Umbre." and it fallowed her out the door. Karin ran to Nurse Shizune,

"Can I have up purugly back." Shizune looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we need to get some training in."

_____________________________________________________________

With Ino

Ino had lost Sasuke, and now was looking for him. "Sasuke-kun, were are you. I know you didn't mean those words, I forgive you, please don't hide." clueless she is. Ino parted a bush, "Sasuke?" she could hear people talking, walking closer, she hid behind a tree and stole a glance. She gasped, there was Sasuke, and he, he was talking to the hooded trainer. Ino's hand curled into a fist, _'that bitch, how dare she try to take my _Sasuke_ away."_ she thought, biting her lip, using all her self control to not run over there and save Sasuke from that witch.

Ino held back a scream as she watched her Sasuke kiss the girl's forehead, before walking before walking back to the pokemon center. Making sure that Sasuke was gone, she got out of her hiding place, wanting to pound that girl to the ground. But when she looked around, she was alone in the clearing.

"What the…"

_____________________________________________________________

The next day

"Alright everyone, how 'bout we kick things off with our first battle, Miss. Hinata vs. our misery trainer." Mimi announced. The two girls meet it the middle, both shaking hands before moving to their side of the field.

____________________________________________________________

"GO HINATA-CHAN, KICK THAT GIRLS BUTT." both Kiba and Naruto shouted, next to them Lee was shouting 'Youth!' Tenten just shook her head at them. She turned to the blonde next to her.

"Hey Ino, what's up, your quite today." Tenten asked, Ino looked up.

"Nothing," she stool a side glance at Sasuke, noting that all his attention was on the hooded trainer. She turned to watch the match, both of them just called out their pokemon, she sent death glares to the girl. "GO, Hinata, kick her ass good!" she shouted, wanting nothing more than watch that girl lose.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, begin!"

"Poliwag, bubble beam then body slam." the whole field was in bubbles, Cherrim was in the middle of it all, trying to find Poliwag.

"Cherrim get out of there." cherrim jumped into the air just as poliwag was about to hit it with a powerful body slam. "Magical Leaf." the leaves popped all the bubbles leaving water sparkles in the air falling around Cherrim.

"Wow what a move, using the others attack, that really hurt Hinata's points." Miki announced and a forth of Hinata's points were lost. Cherrim landed, facing poliwag.

"Jump and use sunny day." poliwag fallow cherrim, but was blinded by the light when it used sunny day, making it stumble, leaving an opening. "Petal dance." beautiful petals attack the confused poliwag, bleeding cuts appeared around its body as it tried to fend off the petals.

"Poliwag, spin and use water gun." it started spinning faster and faster, squirting the petals away, "Now use hydro pump." poliwag stopped and hit cherrim right in the chest making it crash into the wall. Cherrim slowly got to its feet, its small arms were covered in scratches and the back of its head was bleeding. "Hydro pump again!" Hinata yelled.

"Cherrim use hyper beam." both attacks clashed, but cherrim's hyper beam broke through poliwag's hydro pump, and hitting it at full power. Poliwag fell to the ground its front slightly burned. "Poliwag!" Hinata screamed as she ran to its side. "Poliwag, poliwag are you alright?" she asked as she held it in her arms. "Poli." its small voice called out, opening its eyes, giving its trainer a smile.

"And there you have it folks, our mystery trainer will be battling in the final round. Who will be her opponent?" Miki shouted. The hooded trainer made her way to Hinata. She offered a hand and Hinata took it.

"That was a great battle." she said softly before she started digging into her pockets. "Here this is a max potion, I hope it helps." she handed Hinata the potion before making her way off the stage.

"Wait! D-don't y-you need this for your Cherrim?" Hinata was surprised when she reserved the very expensive potion. The girl only shook her head no, and turned to cherrim, Hinata fallowed her gaze and gasped, Cherrim was already healed, not a single scratch on it. The only way you could tell that it was ever injured was the blood on its arms and head.

_____________________________________________________________

Back stage.

"Hinata that was an awesome battle!" Naruto said/screamed.

"T-t-thank you." she blushed and continued to spray poliwag, watching as the wounds repaired its self like magic.

"Hey Hinata-san, what did your youthful opponent give you." Lee asked. Once she was done, she showed the bottle. Their eyes widened.

"That's a max potion, do you know how expensive they are." Tenten screamed.

"She just gave that to you!?" Hinata just nod her head.

"_alright everyone, lets have the second match begin!!!!!1"_ everyone turned their attention to the TV on the wall.

_____________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you don't want to forfeit right now." Lita asked.

Karin growled, "No way, my purugly will beat the stupid umbreon." Lita just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, its been a while since my umbreon has played, I think its getting bored. Don't blame me if your purugly dies." she said coldly. Both girls brought out there pokemon. "Lets get this over with." Lita said as she ran a hand threw her blonde hair. "Shadow ball."

"Dodge and use body slam." purugly ran to umbreon with all its speed, umbreon just stood there. When purugly was less than a foot away, Lita smirked and an evil looked dressed her face.

"Dark pulse." umbreon jumped a dodging purugly's attack and landed on its back before attacking with a strong dark pulse. Purugly let out a howl of pain as it fell to its knees, umbreon jumped up and flipped before landing. Lita and one arm across her stomach another hand holding the side of her face that adorn a deadly smirk.

"Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble. I don't want my umbreon to be too tired when facing that hooded girl."

Karin growled, "Purugly get up!!!" Lita brought her and to her ears rubbing them.

"Are you trying to make me deaf or some thing, and stop with the growling, what are you a dog." Karin's face just boiled red with anger.

____________________________________________________________

Thank you all for reading, I hope you guys really enjoyed it.

Lita: by TragedyDawl

Age: 23

Blonde with hazel eyes

Hate everyone, but is nice once you get to know her

Pokemon: Umbreon (so far, she'll come back at a later chapter)

And if you want a character just let me know

Name

Age

Hair/eye color

Male or Female

Personality

Pokemon- no more that 6

And any other things, like clothes and how you want your character to appear like in a contest, battle, just a normal person ect. You guys tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

See you later


	6. Final battle, and Sasuke, laughing?

Ok I hope you guys like this chapter,

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Pokemon

that's all I have to say really, oh enjoy XD

_____________________________________________________________

Recap

"_Dark pulse." umbreon jumped a dodging purugly's attack and landed on its back before attacking with a strong dark pulse. Purugly let out a howl of pain as it fell to its knees, umbreon jumped up and flipped before landing. Lita and one arm across her stomach another hand holding the side of her face that adorn a deadly smirk._

"_Why don't you just give up now and save me the trouble. I don't want my umbreon to be too tired when facing that hooded girl." _

_Karin growled, "Purugly get up!!!" Lita brought her and to her ears rubbing them. _

"_Are you trying to make me deaf or some thing, and stop with the growling, what are you a dog." Karin's face just boiled red with anger_.

_____________________________________________________________

Lita smirked at the red, her purugly was struggling to its feet. Her umbreon was licking is paw with boredom. Finally purugly got to its feet, "Purugly use slash."

"Umbreon dig." it dove into the ground, dodging purugly's attack. Lita smirked, "This is your last chance, forfeit now, or your purugly may not make it."

"NO, never!!!!" Karin shouted.

"Fine, have it your way. Umbreon earth dance."

"It looks like Litas' done playing as she unleashes her famous technique Earth Dance."

Umbreon appeared from under ground, head butting purugly in the stomach before digging a new hole in the ground. It continued its attack, never missing its mark. Purugly tried to attack with scratch but failed, with every hit its movements got slower and slower, either from weariness or blood loss. Its fur was cover in blood. "End this now, shadow ball!." Umbreon jumped from behind purugly and released a powerful shadow ball at its injured back. It let out a cry of pain as its legs gave way under it.

"Purugly!" Karin screamed running to its side. Behind her two chanseys ran to purugly, with a stretcher in hand. They both lifted the injured pokemon, placing it on the stretcher, quickly yet gently, ran to the operating room.

"Umbre." Karin looked up and glared. Lita just smirked before flipping her hair.

"I warned you didn't I."

"Alright folks, lets give it up for Lita, as she will be moving on to the final battle, starting soon!" Miki screamed.

_____________________________________________________________

Back stage.

Karin punched the wall. "That bitch, I'm going to kill her, just you wait." the others were around her.

"Karin, stop being mean to the wall, it didn't do anything to you." Shikamaru yawned, his slokoth fallowed its trainers actions.

"You shouldn't get so worked up, Lita has been a coordinator for years, this is your first time." Tenten reminded her.

"Y-y-yeah Karin-chan, you made it to the second round, most people don't get that f-far in their first content." Hinata added.

"Oi, what's up with your purugly, will it be alright." Naruto asked, his hands behind his head.

"Purugly looked 'munch' really bad. Do you think it will make it?"

"Of course it will make it, my purugly is strong!" Karin screamed.

"Oh yeah, if its so strong, then why did it get its ass whooped." Ino teased.

"Well at least my pokemon listens to me, unlike someones." she countered.

"hurry up, the last battles starting." Kiba shouted, running back to his seat, the others soon fallowed.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, here our are two final contestants, but first lets give them a round of applause for making it this far in the competition." the crowed cheered. "All right lets get it started in here."

"Cherrim" "Umbreon" "Come on out." they both said.

Lita gave her opponent a sweet smile, "Lets make this a good battle, what do you say." she got a nod for an answer.

"Cherrim, change."

"So your Cherrim can change forms at free will, wow. Now its my turn, Umbreon quick attack then use shadow ball." umbreon charged at cherrim, then it disappeared and reappeared behind it firing a shadow ball, cherrim jumped in to avoid it. But suddenly umbreon appeared behind it a shadow ball at the ready. It flew to the ground, its back all scratched up, a powerful shadow ball at such a close range. Cherrim struggled to its feet, and dodged another attack.

"Flash." the bright light made umbreon stop in its tracks, "Grass knot then bullet seeds." long grass grabbed umbreon's legs, caught by surprise, umbreon struggled, trying to break free not noticing the bullet seeds coming its way. It let out a cry as the seeds bruised its body.

"Umbreon screech." It turned its head and let out a powerful screech, its force pushing the seeds way, some even hitting cherrim. The seed had cut through the grass and set him free. "Dark pulse." It jumped in the air and landed in front of cherrim, who flew back at the force of the attack.

"Petal dance." cherrim flipped in the air before unleashing a hurricane of petal, umbreon lost sight of cherrim through all the petals. Soon all the petals disappeared, and umbreon stood in the middle of the field. Cherrim was no were to be seen.

"Umbreon keep your guard up." Lita shouted as she to tried to locate the Cherrim.

"Now Cherrim, Solar beam." the hooded trainer called out.

"Umbreon watched out." but it didn't know where the attack was going to come from. Suddenly a bright beam shot out from under umbreon, sending it into the air. When it landed, cherrim climbed out of the giant hole it created with its solar beam. "Cherr."

"There you have it folks, our winner is the mystery trainer and her Cherrim." Miki hand the girl the Kari City ribbon as the crowed cheered and clapped for the amazing battle. Lita walked up to her, her umbreon in her arms.

"That was smart, using the very hole I made against me." she complemented.

"Thank you, and thank you for the great battle." she dug into her pocket, "I hope this will help you." she handed her a Max potion. Lita looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I cant except this." she said.

"No please take it. I hope to see you and your umbreon again." she placed the potion in Lita's hand.

Lita just smiled, "Thanks, I hope I get to battle you again." they shook hand as the crowed cheered.

"Now what great sportsmanship." Miki appeared between them, "Let give them one more round of applause."

_____________________________________________________________

The next day

The group was just finishing their breakfast, planning their next destination. "for there, well take a short brake for lunch. Then we'll continue to Haru Town, there a gym there and we can restock as well." Neji explained.

"Yosh, lets get moving!!" the group said their thanks to Nurse Shizune before leaving to start their trip to Haru Town. After about 10 minutes, Ino and Karin realized something.

"WE LEFT SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" they screamed, pulling there hair as they turned back to get Sasuke. The others rubbed their ringing ears. Tenten grabbed both girls arms before they could get any farther. Ino and Karin glared at her. "Let us go, we have to get Sasuke. I cant believe we left him alone in Kira, he must be scared." Karin yelled, imaging her Sasuke calling for her.

"He's not their." Shino stated, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, he wasn't in his bed his morning, and all his stuff was gone." Kiba added. Karin and Ino just started crying, worried about _their _Sasuke-kun.

"Don't worry Ino-san, Karin-san, Sasuke-kun's Youthfulness shall keep him safe, and youthful Sasuke will come back to us." Lee gave them a thumbs us and a good guy smile. They glared at him. Neji sighted, digging in his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper.

Neji handed it to them, "Here this is a note Sasuke left on his bed before he left." Karin and Ino made a grab for it, scanning the words on the paper.

Sorry if I worried you guys this morning. You just go on to Haru town with out me, I have something to do and I had to leave early, I'll meet you about half way to Haru.

Sasuke

"Hey, have you noticed Sasuke _always_ has something to do?" Kiba stated, earning everyone's attention.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, he was gone most of the time when we were in Kira, what do you think he's doing." Tenten pondered.

"Who knows 'yawn' its Sasuke were talking about." Shikamaru started, "Let just get going, he said he'd meet with us later. And when later come, it comes."

It was almost noon and the trainer were still making walking, no sign of Sasuke. Every hour, Karin's and Ino's worries for Sasuke grew.

"Can we take a break, I'm hungry." Choji asked holding his stomach.

Neji sighed, " I guess…" he was interrupted by a rather annoying ring tone. Naruto stopped and started looking for his phone in his rather messy bag. Pulling it out his ring ton, that he made himself, the ramen song, flipping the phone open.

" 'ello,….Teme," everyone's ears perked. Ino and Karin ran to Naruto.

"Naruto give me the phone. Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun can you hear me?" Karin yelled, right into Naruto's ear (poor guy.) he pushed Karin away.

"Hang on teme, let me put you on speaker. Alright."

"_Naruto." _Sasuke's voice called out, Ino and Karin screamed, happy to hear_ their _Sasuke, safe and sound.

" Oi, Sasuke, were are you man." Kiba called out.

"_I was just about to ask you guys that."_

"Were on the road to Haru town." Neji informed.

"_Neji, how close are you guys to Lake Rika?"_

Neji checked the map, "About a km or 2, why."

"_You guys can take your break here, I'll be waiting. Hey get your own." _everyone listened.

"_Sasu-kun, you big meanie, learn to share." _a soft feminine voice rang out, Karin and Ino froze.

"_I was eating those…hey!"_

"_Hehehe,"_

"_Get back here!"_

"_You cant catch me."_

"_You wan bet." _they could hear the phone be set down, soon fallowed by a playful scream and a deep chuckle. The group froze, Sasuke just laughed, the Uchiha Sasuke laughed, the coldest ice cube in the world just laughed, and with a girl. Ino and Karin's face turned green with envy as they saw red, 'how dare that bitch steal _my _Sasuke-kun, she will pay with her life.' they both thought.

"_Hey put me down," _the girl screamed.

"_Sorry about that, any why, I'll see you guys in a bit." _they heard Sasuke chuckle again.

"Teme, who was that?" Naruto asked, he just heard Sasuke laugh because of a girl, and here he though Sasuke was gay.

"_Hn, just get here." _that was all he said before he hung up.

"You guy heard that too, right." everyone shook their head yes, Kiba let out a sigh of relief, "Good for a second their I thought I had gone crazy."

"She must be some girl if she can make someone like Sasuke laugh." Shino stated. Ino and Karin twitched

"Hey, what do you think she looks like. I bet she hot!" Naruto screamed. Again Ino and Karin twitched alittle more.

"Of course, I don't think Sasuke would pick just anybody." Tenten smiled, someone had started to melt her old friends heart. Ino and Karin twitched more.

"Hey, I bet that's why Sasuke's been so _busy_, that sly." Kiba grinned. And they snapped. A large dust cloud formed, as Karin and Ino ran.

"SASUKE-KUN, WE'LL SAVE YOU." the screamed, leaving the group behind them.

"Oi, wait." Naruto called, then sighed.

"We better go after them." Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome women, crazy, obsessed.' the other ran to catch up, Lee tugging Shikamaru with him.

_____________________________________________________________

Who could it be??????????????????????? Anyone?????????

I hope you guys liked it. See ya later XD


	7. Welcome to the group

_Disclaimer- i do not own naruto or pokemon_

_______________________________________________________________

_Recap_

"_Hey put me down," __the girl screamed._

"_Sorry about that, any why, I'll see you guys in a bit." they heard Sasuke chuckle again. _

"_Teme, who was that?" Naruto asked, he just heard Sasuke laugh because of a girl, and here he though Sasuke was gay._

"_Hn, just get here." that was all he said before he hung up._

"_You guy heard that too, right." everyone shook their head yes, Kiba let out a sigh of relief, "Good for a second their I thought I had gone crazy." _

"_She must be some girl if she can make someone like Sasuke laugh." Shino stated. Ino and Karin twitched_

"_Hey, what do you think she looks like. I bet she hot!" Naruto screamed. Again Ino and Karin twitched a little more._

"_Of course, I don't think Sasuke would pick just anybody." Tenten smiled, someone had started to melt her old friends heart. Ino and Karin twitched more._

"_Hey, I bet that's why Sasuke's been so busy, that sly." Kiba grinned. And they snapped. A large dust cloud formed, as Karin and Ino ran._

"_SASUKE-KUN, WE'LL SAVE YOU." the screamed, leaving the group behind them._

"_Oi, wait." Naruto called, then sighed._

"_We better go after them." Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome women, crazy, obsessed.' the other ran to catch up, Lee tugging Shikamaru with him._

__________________________________________________________

"Hey, slow down! Do you even know were your going?" Ino and Karin skidded to a stop, the other ran up to them, trying to catch their breaths. Even Neji, but he tried to hid it, next to him, Lee was feeling 'youthfulness' flowing through him.

"Which way do we go!" Ino screamed. Neji pulled out the map.

"We keep going till we meet a fork in the road, then we take a left." Naruto, who decided not to use his brain frowned.

"Why would there be a fork on the road, don't people know its bad to litter." two seconds flat and he's down, and angry Tenten standing over him.

"Lets go already, who knows what that bitch is doing to Sasuke-kun." Karin screamed, running down the road again, but not as fast as last time, Ino hot on her heels.

"Come on." the other fallowed, Tenten dragging an unconscious by the leg, not caring that his head was being dragged on the ground. The others gave her funny looks but left her be, she was happy.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright, Lake Rika." Neji announced, "Sasuke should be here somewhere." they looked around.

"Hey, are you sure we're at the right lake." Kiba asked, not finding anything.

"Kiba, Lake Rika is the only lake around here." Shino answered him.

"Hey, hey over here, I found Teme's bag." Everyone joined Naruto, who was kneeling in front of Sasuke's black bag, which had the Uchiha clan symbol stitched to the left strap. But laying next to his bag, was a black bag with red and pink cherry blossoms sewn on to it.

Naruto reached for the bag,

"Naruto what do you think your doing?" they looked up to meet a rather calm Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino and Karin ran to him.

"Hn, get off." he growled, ripping him arms away. He looked at the others, "Follow me." he grabbed the two bags before leading them to another clearing, closer to the lake.

When they arrived, Sasuke set the bags down by a rock, "Ok we can have lunch here." He looked at Hinata, who nod her head, she was in charge of cooking. Everyone else set their thing down, Tenten decided to help Hinata cook. Sasuke unzipped his bag and pulled out his special made poke balls, his were black and had a silver snake with red eyes on it. Tossing them into the air, releasing his pokemon.

"Food will be ready soon." he told them, and they nod in understanding. The other followed, all of them letting there pokemon out to play. Soon the whole field was filled with pokemon. All the water pokemon were in the lake, Kiba and Naruto decided to join them, it was a hot day. Quickly changing into trunks they looked at each other, grinned and ran full speed to the lake.

"Cannon Ball!!!!!!!!!!" they created a large pillar of water, soaking Ino and Karin who were at the shore.

"Naruto Kiba!!!!!" they screamed, as Naruto and Kiba high 5'ed each other. Grabbed a change of clothe, Ino and Karin made their way to the woods, but not before offering Sasuke an invitation to join them, he just glared. A few moments later, they heard a scream coming from the woods, but it wasn't Ino's or Karin's, it was way, Way, to pretty to be theirs. Sasuke quickly got up, suddenly a girl, with long, silky, PINK, hair ran to Sasuke and hugged him around his chest. Everyone watch, waiting for Sasuke to push her way. Their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw Sasuke's eyes soften as he gentle petted the girls head.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

The girl nuzzled her head to his chest before looking up at him with large, gloss, bright emerald eyes. She gave him a sad pout, "Sasu-chan, two banshee came out from the woods." banshees?

"YOU!!!" Everyone looked up, Ino and Karin appeared from the woods, huffing like mad cows.

The girl let out a scream, and jumped behind Sasuke. "The banshees, keep them away." she buried her face in his back. Sasuke tried to hold back a chuckle, but let a smirk grow on his lips.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto laughed like an idiot, pointing at Ino and Karin, "banshees HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Kiba joined him laugh and chanting 'Ino and Karin banshee now and banshee's for life.' the others giggled and smirked, Ino and Karin just turned red.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun you slut." Karin shouted. The girl peeked from behind him. She stuck her tough out. Karin fumed.

Ino walked up to them. "Get away from my man, hoe."

The girl looked up at Sasuke, who's face wore a deadly look, she then looked at Ino, then Sasuke, then Karin, then Sasuke again. She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up. Sasuke caught her legs and held her up, knowing she wanted a piggy back ride. She rested her chin on Sasuke's shoulder, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"Sasuke you baka, how could you be dating two girls at the same time, that's not right." Sasuke twitched, the girl only giggled. "kidding." she placed a quick peck to his cheek. The others looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. A girl just kissed Sasuke, and, he let her! Le gasp.

Naruto started running around in circles. "Oh no, the worlds coming to an end, Sasuke let a girl kiss him. I don't want to die, I still have some much to do, I haven't become the greatest trainer yet, I still haven't eaten every flavor of ramen, I'm not ready to die yet." Sasuke glared at him while the girl just giggled.

Ino had enough, she was the only one allowed to touch Sasuke, and he would slowly fall in love with her and then they'll get married and have beautiful children together. She continued to fantasize, completely forgetting about the girl for a moment. Karin had similar thoughts, but she planed to get rid of the pink haired girl first.

"Who are you anyway." they were brought back to the really world when Naruto asked the question that was on everyone's tongue.

"Yeah, who do you think you are, hanging off Sasuke-kun like that."

"Che, and here I though you were her biggest fan Karin and you too Ino." Sasuke answered, gentle letting the girl off.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Ino questioned, happy that she had Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked at the girl, who just gave him a sweet smile before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, its nice to meet you all." 'smile'

3. 2. 1. "WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" all the wild pokemon looked up at the sky, startled by the loud noise.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Age-16_

_Family-Father, Mother, Older brother_

_Height-5'2ft_

_Hair/eye color- Long Pink hair, bright emerald eyes_

_Pokemon-almost all of them_

_Likes-anything sweet_

_Hates-her manager_

_Personality- on stage she is a person everyone wants to be, but is shy and friendly and very childish, in a cute way _

_Dream-unknown_

_Most used pokemon-Ninetails , Ninetails ,Phione, Dragonair, Cherrim, Riolu_

_Abilities- said to have n Inhumanly beautiful voice, psychic_

_Other- a famous idol in the pokemon world. A teen model/actress/singer, loves to battle and enter in contest. _

Ino pointed at Sakura, "Y-y-your, H-h-haruo S-s-sakura!" she couldn't believe it, she had called her greatest idol a hoe!

"I d-don't believe y-you." Karin strutted out.

"Why?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"If your really, Haruno Sakura, where's your body guard. I read that your father always makes you take a body guard every where you go." Tenten asked, its not like she didn't believe her, its just why would _the_ Sakura be standing in front of them.

Sakura just pointed to the Uchiha next to her, everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer. Sasuke let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm her body guard, she's not allowed to go anywhere without me."

"Ok, wait, WHAT?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke sighed again, "How 'bout we talk over lunch, the foods getting cold."

_____________________________________________________________

Everyone was eating as well as their pokemon. The all sat in a circle, Sakura right next to Sasuke, Ino and Karin were watching her like a hawk.

"Ok you two, you have some explaining to do." Tenten pointed her spoon at them.

"Ok, the day before we left, my dad called me into his office."

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke take a seat." Sasuke entered the room, he noticed his parents, and his brother all in the room, sitting in front a screen which showed a man with red and black hair, with bright emerald eyes sitting in a chair. Next to him sat a young looking women with white hair and blue eyes. Fugaku turned to his son. "Sasuke do you remember the Haruno Family." Sasuke nod, "Do you remember Sakura?" memories of a small girl with long pink hair and amazing emerald eyes, played in Sasuke's head. Giving his father a small smile for a response. _

"_Oh Sasuke, my have you grown." the woman on the screen commented._

"_Thank you."_

_The man spoke, "Sasuke, we have a favor to ask of you," Sasuke nod his head, signaling the man to continue. "Lately Sakura has grown tired of performing on stage, she's been tell us about how she want to go an a pokemon adventure again. We told her she could do as she pleased as long as she had protection. She didn't like the idea of have a body guard coming with her, she has always hated them. She told us that if she hand to have a body guard, at least get someone she knew she could trust." _

"_Sakura always hated to her body guards. But what's that have to do with me?"_

"_Sasuke, this is a big favor for us to ask, but we want her to be happy." the woman said_

"_Sasuke, we are calling to ask you, remember you don't have to accept this, but we were hoping that you would be her body guard." _

"_Why, I'm not as trained as those guys."_

"_We know that, but Sakura really missies you, she often talks about all the grate time you two had together." the woman smiled._

_Sasuke smiled, "Alright I'll do it." the woman's smile widen._

"_I knew we could count on you. Oh! I cant wait to tell her." her husband just smirked._

"_Remember Sasuke, there are many people after her, we are putting all our trust on you." he said seriously. Sasuke just nod. _

"_Don't worry, I wont let anyone lay a scratch on her."_

"_That good to hear."_

"_So were will I be meeting her."_

"_You can meet her in Kira City, she will be holding her last concert there."_

"_That's perfect, were heading there tomorrow." Sasuke informed them._

_The woman frowned, "Sasuke, make sure your friends stay away from my baby." she said seriously. Sasuke and his family all laughed._

"_Don't worry, there a bunch of nice kids." Mikoto informed her._

_End of flashback_

"So that's why you left."

"W-what d-did your parent mean when t-they said that t-there people after you." Hinata asked, "If I my ask you that."

"It fine, I don't mind. I've been kidnapped before, and was held up for ransom." everyone gasped.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata bowed her head.

"Don't worry it was a long time ago."

"Hey, how long have you guy know each other." Tenten asked.

"We've know each other since we were kids." Sasuke answered her.

"Wait you were friend with her this whole time!" Kiba asked.

_____________________________________________________________

Finally Sakura has arrived!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Btw do you think I should add bad guys like team rocket???? Let me know

I hope you guys like it so far.

Btw I'm sorry for any mistakes in spelling and/or grammar.


	8. Ino vs Sakura

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Hope u enjoy **

**____________________________________________________________**

**Recap**

"_**W-what d-did your parent mean when t-they said that t-there people after you." Hinata asked, "If I my ask you that." **_

"_**It fine, I don't mind. I've been kidnapped before, and was held up for ransom." everyone gasped.**_

"_**I-I'm sorry." Hinata bowed her head.**_

"_**Don't worry it was a long time ago." **_

"_**Hey, how long have you guy know each other." Tenten asked.**_

"_**We've know each other since we were kids." Sasuke answered her.**_

"_**Wait you were friend with her this whole time!" Kiba asked**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

"**Yeah, and?" **

"**Why didn't you get us tickets for her concert!" **

"**Oh, I would of but they were all sold out, remember." Sasuke said.**

"**Yeah but still…"**

" **Sorry, if I had any left, I would of given them to Sasuke." Sakura gave them a sorry smile. **

"**That's fine, we still got to see it on TV." Tenten informed.**

"**Lux!" everyone turned to the pokemon, Choji's muncglax had stolen all of their food. The little pokemon all started crying while the others were fighting with muncglax. Sakura frowned, she didn't like seeing pokemon sad. She ran to her bag, and started searching for something. She threw out a few bundles of clothes, a brush, a shoe, poke balls, and other things. But they didn't fall to the ground, no they stayed in the air, frozen.**

"**Um… What!?" **

" **One of the reasons people are after her, she's psychic." Sasuke told them. **

"**Fond them!" in her hand she and jars of poke food, poke block case and a poffin case. She let them drop but they floated around her. She waved her hand and pointed to her bag, everything in the air made its way into her bag. She walked to the pokemon, the items fallowing her. She walked up to munchglax who was trying to steel that last of the food from cleffa and buneary. She took out a teal colored poke block, "Here munchglax, try this." She smiled as munchglax ate the block, after it was gone munchglax sat on the ground holding its stomach happily, he was now full. Sakura opened the poke food and gave all the pokemon a good serving. The pokemon happily ate the food.**

**She walked back to her bag and pulled out a few bowls and filled them with food. "Hey Sakura-san, what kind of block did you give munchglax, I've never seen it full from only eating one block." Sakura faced Choji and smiled, he blushed. **

"**it's a special block made for pokemon with big appetites, I'll give you the recipe if you want." Choji just nod his head.**

"**S-s-sakura-san, are these for your pokemon." Hinata asked pointing to the bowls.**

**Naruto ran up to her. "Oh cool! I want to see you pokemon." **

"**Ok." She pulled out six custom made poke balls, they were either black with red cherry blossoms or white with pink blossoms. "Come on out everyone one, lunch time." everyone gasped when the saw a familiar pokemon. The shiny Cherrim from before was eating its food, looking up at them.**

"**You we're the hooded trainer!" Shikamaru yelled,**

"**Yup, by the way Hinata-chan, if I can call you that, did the potion help your poliwag." **

**Hinata blushed, "Y-yes I did Sakura-san, thank you for the potion, but w-why did you give me such an expensive potion?"**

"**Please call me Sakura-chan or just Sakura, and as for the potion, I give them as gifts to my opponents if they put up a good fight." **

**Hinata blushed. "T-t-thank Y-you." **

"**Sakura, would your ninetales happen to be shiny." Shino asked as he watched them eat. One was pure white with black tip tails while the other was black with white tipped tails. (I know that not the real color, but you know what I don't care!)**

"**Yup. And that not all. Right Aor, Shri." **

"_**Right Sakura**_**." they answered. Everyone just about jumped out of their skins, well not Sasuke. **

"**They talked, talked, to us…" Tenten looked between the two ninetales. **

**Sasuke walked up to the two and petted them, "You'll get use to it." he informed him.**

"**Wait, how can they talk?" Naruto asked, his brain hurt.**

" **Their older." Sakura answered.**

"**Sakura-san, are you saying that the its true about ninetales and their age." Neji asked. Sakura puffed her cheeks, she didn't like the 'san' but nod her head.**

"**What are you talking about Neji." **

"**Naruto, if you paid attention in class, they say that ninetales can live up to 1000 years, and during that time they can harness the powers in their tales. Which is said to each hold a magnificent power." Shino answered for Neji. Naruto just nod his head, he had no idea what he was talking about.**

"**Sakura how old are your ninetales?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Only about 90 years old. They use to be my grand mothers, she trained them day in and day out. They were her prized possession, and in her will she said that these two would pick their next trainer. I was only 2 and they picked me, so. Why did you pick me anyway?" **

"_**We could feel your power inside you, and that's one reason we picked you**_**." Aoi, the black one answered. Sakura puffed her cheeks,**

"**That's not a real answer." she wined. Ino glared at her former idol, yes former they are know rivals for Sasuke's love. She was tired of the little pinky steeling all limelight. She didn't care if she was an idol, no one get in her why to Sasuke.**

"**Hey, I challenge you to a battle." Sakura turned to Ino, her eyes flashed.**

"**Why?"**

"**Who cares, are you scarred you'll lose." Ino taunted.**

**A smirk made it was to Sakura's pink lips. "Fine I except." Ino hid a smirk, 'I have you now' she thought.**

" **Sasuke, will you be the judge." Sasuke nod his head.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Everyone was at the sides, waiting for the battle to start. Neji had Xatu next to him, Hinata was holding poliwag, Naruto's pickachu on his head, Kiba's pocchyena (akamaru) while the others returned their pokemon.**

"**Alright, this will be a one on one matched, the last one standing wins." Sasuke explained, his luxray next to him, the girls nod, "No mind games either, Sakura." Sakura just gave him a sweet smile. "Alright begin." **

"**Center Stage, Chikorita." Ino chikorita came out of its ball, letting out a yawn. It looked around for a bit before it smiled. "Chiko." it called out.**

**Sakura brought out a white poke ball with pink petals, "Phione" the group gasped.**

"**Phione what's that?" Naruto asked.**

"**Phione is a water type pokemon only found deep in the ocean. They are said to bring good luck." Shikamaru explained. "But it weak against grass type, why would Sakura pick a pokemon with a rather large disadvantage." he pondered, (it is a water type)**

**Ino glared, this girl had everything, pokemon, talents, a perfect body that she would kill for, and worst yet, she had Sasuke attention. She remembered, back in Kira, Sasuke had kissed her too!!!!!! She was going down, and then Sasuke will see how strong she really is. Phione look around then smiled.**

"**Phione!" It cried out as it ran to Sasuke's Luxray, jumping on its back and giving it a big hug. Chikorita gasped then glared, "Chiko, chiko." It yelled, at Phione, who looked up. "Phe?" "Chiko, chiko." the trainers watched the two pokemon.**

"**I think chikorita has a crush on Sasuke's luxray." Tenten pointed out.**

"**I think so." Sakura giggled out, "Come on Phione, you can play with luxray later, but right now you have to battle." Phione didn't look like it wanted to move, so luxray got up and walked to Sakura. "Lux." it told Phione, who nod and got off. Luxray made his way back to his master's side.**

"**Alright, I'll start things, Phione, blizzard." Chikorita's legs were frozen to the ground, while it was trying to get out phinoe jumped up and used bubbled beam, pushing chikorita into the lake. **

"**Now Phione has the upper hand." Naruto shouted. He like Sakura, and hated Ino. Chikorita popped out of the water. **

**Ino gasped, "Chikorita, get out of there!" Sakura just smirked, suddenly a large whirlpool formed under chikorita. Chikorita didn't stand a chance, the battle ended quickly.**

"**And the winner is, Sakura." Sasuke announced. **

"**Aw, man. I wanted to see what she could do." Kiba sighed, Neji just stared at Sakura.**

"**She used her powers to command her pokemon, only the most skilled psychic can communicate with non psychic type pokemon, and even then the message might not be clear." this girl had caught his interest, he smirked. **

**Luxray walked to the shores of the lake, a few moments later phione popped out, and unconscious chikorita with it. Luxray pulled out chikorita before it pulled out phione, who climbed on its back. Ino ran the chikorita.**

"**Chikorita, are you alright, answered me." She called out but chikorita didn't answer. She turned to Sakura. "You! You killed my chikorita!" she yelled, Sakura just laughed.**

"**No I didn't, if you look, its still breathing. It just needs a good rest, and better training." she mumbled the last part, but Sasuke who stood next the her heard it. He just smirk, agreeing with her. Sakura walked up to her phione, "Do you want to stay out?" she asked sweetly, earning a happy nod from it.**

"**Alright everyone, lets get moving." Sasuke announced, make his way out of the forest and back on the road. Everyone was right behind him. Ino slowly got up and sight. She felt someone watch her.**

"**What Karin." she spat out.**

**Karin glared, "I have a proposal to make."**

"**Go on." **

"**Well…"**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Later that day**

**After their little talk Ino and Karin ran to join the group. They watched as Sakura talk to everyone, even Neji and Shino. They all seemed to like her, some more than others. And the whole time Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the pink hair beauty. All of the pokemon were resting in their balls.**

"**Its getting late, we should find a place to rest for the night. We'll keep going tomorrow, and by noon we should arrive at Haru town." everyone nod and fallowed Neji into the woods, looking for a clearing to camp at. After awhile they found a clearing by a river. They set up for dinner, Hinata taking care of that. They didn't set up tents, it was to hot, they just brought out their sleeping bags. Soon dinner was served. **

**A question popped into Naruto's head. "Hey Sakura-chan, now many ribbons do you have." Sakura looked up.**

"**I have 5 ribbons and 7 badges." she informed.**

**Kiba let out a low whistle, "Whoa, you already have enough badges to go to the championship, and you only need one more ribbon." **

"**So Sakura can you tell us anything about Haru town gym?" **

"**Well people say its one of the best fighting gyms in the world." Lee's eyes widen, "The leader, works with his pokemon day in and day out. He runs, exercises and trains with them. Some people say he even battle with them." **

"**Whoa, what a weirdo." **

**Sasuke smirked, "Hn, like your one to talk, dobe."**

"**SASUKE!!!!" Lee turned to Sakura, he had to know the name of this leader.**

"**Youthful Sakura, what is the gym leaders name."**

**Sakura thought for a minute, "I think his name is Might Gai." Lee cried out of happiness, his tears like waterfalls on his face.**

"**Oh, Gai-sensei. After all this time, I your youthful student shall meet again!!!!!!!" Lee screamed.**

"**Um…" Sakura turned to Sasuke.**

"**Guy was Lee's teacher when he was younger, but he left after a year or two, returning to his gym." Sakura nod, "Alright, its getting pretty late. We should get some rest so that were ready for tomorrow." Everyone nod and made their way to there bag.**

"**Night everyone." soon everyone fell into a deep sleep, with dreams filled with wishes, laughter and fantasies, well almost everyone.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Till next time**

**See ya later**


	9. Haru Town nightmares

_Recap _

"So Sakura can you tell us anything about Haru town gym?"

"Well people say its one of the best fighting gyms in the world." Lee's eyes widen, "The leader, works with his pokemon day in and day out. He runs, exercises and trains with them. Some people say he even battle with them."

"Whoa, what a weirdo."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn, like your one to talk, dobe."

"SASUKE!!!!" Lee turned to Sakura, he had to know the name of this leader.

"Youthful Sakura, what is the gym leaders name."

Sakura thought for a minute, "I think his name is Might Gai." Lee cried out of happiness, his tears like waterfalls on his face.

"Oh, Gai-sensei. After all this time, I your youthful student will meet again!!!!!!!" Lee screamed.

"Um…" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Gai was Lee's teacher when he was younger, but he left after a year or two, returning to his gym." Sakura nod, "Alright, its getting pretty late. We should get some rest so that were ready for tomorrow." Everyone nod and made their way to there bag.

"Night everyone." soon everyone fell into a deep sleep, with dreams filled with wishes, laughter and fantasies, well almost everyone.

_______________________________________________________________

_A small pink haired girl hugged herself tighter as tears ran down her face. She let out a scream when a piece of burning timber fell next to her. She cried harder._

"_Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" the child looked up, trying to locate to source of the voice. "Sakura-sama, where are you." the girl perked up, she knew that voice._

"_Rei-onii-san!" she small voice called out as she got up and started searching through the fire._

"_Sakura-sama!!!" through the smoke the little girl saw someone running towards her. She ran as fast as her little feet could take her._

"_Rei-onii-san!" the girl wrapped her small arms around the young mans waist, crying, "Onii-san, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" the man just hugged the fairy like child._

"_It's alright, Sakura-sama, its alright." When a piece of flaming wood almost hit them, the man let his instincts kick in. He had to bring this girl to safety. The man quickly maneuvered through the burning building, it could fall at any second, he had to make this quick. After what felt like an eternity, they found the exit, quickly running to it the man couldn't help but feel something was off. A loud creak was heard, breaking out in a cold sweat, he quickly ran to the door, throwing the girl out of the building before a large beam fell on top of him. _

_Sakura tried to run back, but was held back by a pair of arms. "Rei-onii-kun!!!" she cried out, but she knew it was too late. Her brother, the one who held her back, tucked his precious imouto head under his chin, not wanting her to see anymore. The sky cried with the child, her family around her. She buried her head deeper into her brothers chest, crying harder._

Sakura shot up, desperately trying to catch her breath. Tears ran down her face as she watched the scene play over and over again in her head. She let out a quit sob, not wanting to wake anybody up. "Rei-kun, I'm sorry."

"Sakura." she jumped,

"Sasuke-kun, gomen." she looked down trying to hide her tears, a hand grabbed her chin, making her look up. Sasuke saw her tears and frowned. He gentle wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a comforting hug. Sakura froze for a bit before she returned the hug, crying softly in his chest. Sasuke petted her hair as he listen to her cry, his arm tighten it hold on her. They sat like that for a while.

"_Sasuke most importantly you must protect her smile." _her father's voice played in his head. Sasuke looked down at the little blossom, noticing that she had fallen asleep. His eyes soften as he laid her down on her sleeping bag, making sure that she was warm before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I promise I'll protect you Sakura, you and your smile." he whispered into her ear making her lean closer to him. Sasuke brushed away a strand of hair away from her face before returning to his sleeping bag.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day

They were all walking to Haru town, you could feel the excitement coming off Naruto and Lee.

Naruto ran ahead and jumped on a rock "I cant wait to get my first badge, soon I'll be one step closer to the top! And you all shall bow down at my greatness." Sakura giggled as she watched Tenten pull Naruto down.

"Che, in your dreams." Neji stated. From the corner of his eye Sasuke could see the look on Sakura's face, even up to now the lost of her friend and body guard still haunts her. Sasuke suddenly stopped, everyone watched as he took off his sweater, leaving him in a sleeveless black shirt and baggy pants. He put his sweater over Sakura, who looked at him funny, before pulling down the hood, covering her hair and some of her face. Sakura under stood and slipped her arms through the sleeves before zipping it up.

"Teme, what are you doing." Naruto asked.

"We cant let anyone know that Sakura's with us, at least for now. So when we get to Haru, you better keep your mouths shut." Sasuke informed them, mainly Naruto, who shook from the threatening look on Sasuke's face. "Good lets go." Sasuke walked ahead, Sakura holding onto his arm.

"alright her your keys for you rooms, I hope you enjoy you stay here." Nurse Shizune told them. Naruto looked at her,

"Hey who did you get here before us, it took us almost two days to get her from Kira city." the nurse looked at him for a bit.

"Oh Kira city, you must be talking about my 3rd cousin." She gave them a quick smile before returning back to her desk.

"Hey why do you get to share a room with Sasuke-kun!?" Ino shrieked pointing to Sakura, who was still wearing Sasuke's sweater. Sakura just ignored Ino and opened her room, Ino growled and made a lunge at her.

Tenten grabbed the back of her shirt, "Ino, he's her body guard remember." but Ino didn't let up. Tenten sighed then looked around, "Hey where's Lee?" indeed, the green spandex wearing boy was gone.

"Bushy brows, I wanted to battle the gym leader first, you cheater!!" Naruto called out running down the hall and out the center.

"Oi, Naruto wait up." Kiba ran after him. Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru fallowed Kiba. Leaving Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Karin. Karin blushed she was alone with Sasuke, Ino went to drop off her pokemon and Sakura was in the room, finally her chance had come.

She looked down at her feet, trying to act cute and shy, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, I was wonder, if you wanted to go and get something to eat later." she blushed. Sasuke gave her a hard look, "No." he said bluntly, making tears appear in her eyes. Mentally Sasuke scoffed only Sakura tears effected him.

"Karin, leave me alone, I'm not in a good mood right now." he said before entering his room, leaving a distressed Karin in the hallway. Karin stared at the green door, she could hear Sasuke and Sakura talk softly from the other side. Slowly Karin's sadness turned to rage. Ino came back and saw Karin's shoulders shake with rage.

"Hey, what's with you?" Karin looked up,

"We, need to talk."

_____________________________________________________________

"Aw man, I cant believe that we went all the why to the gym only to find out the leader isn't even there." Naruto complained as he and the other made their way to their rooms. Naruto gripped his hair, "Arragh, I could have been tri…" a large bump formed on Narutos head.

"Oi, shut it, Sakura's sleeping." Sasuke, who came out of his room, looked at everyone. "Did you battle the leader?"

"No, he wasn't there. He left a sign saying he was up in the mountains training and would be back tomorrow." Kiba informed him. He looked at Lee, who looked a little down.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked jabbing his thumb to the spandex wearing boy. The others just shrugged.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" Tenten asked, earning a nod from most of them, "How 'bout we go out to eat?" 'sure's' and 'what ever's' were her answer. She walked up to a door and knocked. "Oi, Ino Karin, were going to go out to eat, are you coming or not." Karin and Ino shortly emerged from the room, "Are you coming Sasuke?"

"No thanks Tenten. Sakura and I already ate while you guys were gone."

" K, see you later then." the group left. Sasuke walked back into the room. He frowned, Sakura was on her bed, sweating and turning, she looked like she was have a bad dream.

"No, stop…stay away!" then she screamed. Sasuke rushed to her side and tried to wake her.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up." Her eyes snapped open, tears falling, "Shhh, its alright." he brushed her tears away before he brought her to sit in his lap, caressing her hair. He tucked her head under his chin, "I knew coming to this town was a bad idea." Sasuke sighed. "Hopefully we can get out of here soon." Sakura shook in his arms. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm sorry I dragged you into his Sasuke. Its just hard for me to let go of the past." she mumbled out. Sasuke silently nod, continuing to hold her.

11 years from today, Sakura's first body guard, Rei was killed in a fire when a falling beam pinned him down. Every since then Sakura has always blamed his death on her foolishness and yet in Rei's dying words, he told her he never regretted anything and was happy that she was alive. He told her to live on. And on the week of his death, Sakura suffers with nightmares of the fire and the kidnapping all leading up to his death. Ever since then she has been afraid to get close to anyone, even her own family. And being in Haru Town, were it all happened, didn't really help either.

Sakura's even breathing brought Sasuke back to reality. Carefully standing up, he set her in her bed, tucking her in. Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat next to her, if someone she holds dear is by her, they seem to help fend of the nightmares. Sasuke felt a ting of happiness in his chest, he was one of her precious people, even after all these years. A soft knock brought Sasuke's attention to the door. He got up and opened the door, only to meet a smiling Nurse Shizune.

"Here are your pokemon, they are all healthy and shouldn't have and problems, but if anything comes up just ask, ok." She smiled and handed him a box with all 12 pokemon (his and Sakura's). Sasuke went to his bed, he soon fell into a light sleep.

_____________________________________________________________

It was about 10 o'clock and everyone was outside the center, well not all of them.

"Grr, were is Sasuke-teme. He's always disappearing, and dragging Saku…" Naruto was muffled by Tenten's hand on his mouth.

"You idiot, don't say her name, who know who could be listening!" she hissed.

"mmmmama." she took that as a sorry. When she pulled away Naruto screamed.

"Urrug… where is teme!"

"Oi dobe, stop being so loud." Sasuke appeared in front of them, Sakura next to him, in his sweater.

"Where did you two go?" Kiba asked. Sasuke just took something out of his pocket and showed it to them.

"NOT FAIR!! TEME I WANTED TO BATTLE HIM FIRST!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke had already gotten his first badge.

"Shut up, and just go already. We'll meet you guys later at the gym."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Sakura and I still have to eat." Ino growled, 'how dare she eat with _my_ Sasuke-kun. Grr, she'll pay!' Karin was having similar thoughts. Neji just nod at the two.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." leading the group to the gym.

_____________________________________________________________

Naruto jumped up with glee, one more attack and Gai's Machamp would be down. Neji, Tenten, and Kiba had gotten a badge, Naruto was close to getting his and Lee was last. And if your wondering about Choji, Shino and Shikamaru, Choji's family is a know for their poke food while Shino and Shikamaru are booth from breeder family's, Shino more into bugs. They came alone to learn more about pokemon first hand. Surprisingly Gai was able to battle 3 on 3 for each match, his pokemon were hard to beat.

"Alright staravia end this with quick attack then aerial ace."

"Machamp, Giga Impact!!!" machamp ran at staravia who was flying at neck breaking speeds ready to deliver a powerful aerial ace. Like in slow motion both pokemon clashed to getter making dirt fly everywhere, then the two flew out both landing by their trainers. They both struggled to their feet shakily, both pokemon were standing, everyone held their breath. After the longest second in Naruto's life, machamp fell to its knees.

"Alright!!!" Naruto ran to his staravia who flew into its trainers arms, Naruto spun around, "You did it staravia!" Gai walked up to the pair.

"Your youthfulness has leaded you to victory Naruto-kun, I hear by present you with the badge of youth." Naruto took the badge from Gai, who gave him the nice guy pose.

"Alright!!! Oi, bushy brows, its your turn." Naruto shouted, but Lee shook his head.

"No, I want to have a fair and youthful fight with Gai-sensei. It would not be youthful it I were to fight his pokemon in their condition, well I couldn't live with myself after such an unyouthful deed." Lee held his fist up, fire burning in his eyes.

Gai, who stood behind Lee had waterfalls of tears running down his face. "Oh Lee, I'm so proud." He cried into his arm.

"Gai-sensei,"

"Lee." they ran at each other and hugged, with the sunset the everything behind them. You know the works. Everyone just stared, twitching. "Lee, I cant wait to battle you tomorrow, show me your youthfulness!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" he cried out. They were about to hug each other when Tenten pulled the back of Lee's shirt, dragging him away.

"Gai-Sensei!!!" he cried as he watched his sensei get farther and farther and away.

"Shut up Lee, we have to find Sasuke and Sakura, they never showed up." Neji reminded him as they continued to make their way back.

When they arrived they were surprised at what they saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________

Next time, Lee's youthful battle and, goodbye?


	10. Lee vs Gai

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or pokemon _

_______________________________________________________________

_Recap_

"_No, I want to have a fair and youthful fight with Gai-sensei. It would not be youthful it I were to fight his pokemon in their condition, well I couldn't live with myself after such an unyouthful deed." Lee held his fist up, fire burning in his eyes._

_Gai, who stood behind Lee had waterfalls of tears running down his face. "Oh Lee, I'm so proud." He cried into his arm._

"_Gai-sensei," _

"_Lee." they ran at each other and hugged, with the sunset the everything behind them. You know the works. Everyone just stared, twitching. "Lee, I cant wait to battle you tomorrow, show me your youthfulness!"_

"_Yes Gai-sensei!" he cried out. They were about to hug each other when Tenten pulled the back of Lee's shirt, dragging him away._

"_Gai-Sensei!!!" he cried as he watched his sensei get farther and farther and away. _

"_Shut up Lee, we have to find Sasuke and Sakura, they never showed up." Neji reminded him as they continued to make their way back._

_When they arrived they were surprised at what they saw._

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!!"_

_____________________________________________________________

The whole place was surrounded by every new station reporters. The group pushed and shoved their way to the door, or at lest they tried.

"We are standing in front of Haru Town pokemon center were earlier we got an anonymous tip that, Haruno Sakura, is staying her during her visit. It was later confirmed when one of our scouts spotted her eating lunch with an unknown man, presumably her body guard. So far no one has been allowed in…" the group frozen when they heard the new. They forced there way to the door where they saw two chansey's guarding the door, never noticing the wicked smiles on Ino's or Karin's face.

"Hey, let me through," Naruto yelled, trying to get passed the chansey's only to be pushed back.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," He yelled hoping he was heard, he was, but not by Sasuke. Soon a group of reporters shoved mikes under Naruto's nose.

"By Sasuke do you mean Sasuke heir to the Uchiha clan?" one reporter asked.

"Aaa…"

"So was Uchiha Sasuke the one we saw with Miss. Sakura?" A different reporter questioned, pushing the mike more into Naruto's face. Some even started to ask the others. The group leaned back, right into the chanseys, trying to get some room to breath. Suddenly they all fell back. The doors had opened and the chanseys moved aside, making them all fall into the center, were an angry Sasuke stood near a rather annoyed Sakura. Nurse Joy looked like she was having a panic attack as she tried to keep the other trainers that were trapped in it center away from Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke walked to the dog pile, glaring at Naruto.

"Way to go dobe, now they know I'm here too." he growled. Everyone got up from the dog pile, poor Neji was at the bottom of it all. "Alright, which one of you did it?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed, the squeals from the fan girls including Ino and Karin didn't help either as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"The reporters said that they got a tip from an anonymous person about Sakura."

" Why would we do that you told us not to Sasuke." Ino said trying to play innocent.

"Liar." Everyone turned to Sakura, who was now standing next to Sasuke. Her eyes weren't there glass emerald green, no they were all foggy.

"How dare you call me a liar!" Ino shirked, the other trainers in the room all started whispering to each other.

"What a bitch, how dare she yell at Sakura-chan." one said glaring at Ino.

"Yeah, who does she think she is, yelling at Sakura, and her voice urrag, so scratch." another added. The other nod in agreement. Ino fumed.

"You and Karin were the ones who told the reporters that I was here." Sakura said softly, then her eyes turned back to normal, she blinked once before her knees gave in. She fall into Sasuke who held her, searching for any injuries.

"Were did she get that from, I bet she's the one who told the reports. She probably wanted some attention. And I bet she's acting right now too, pathetic. Right Sasuke-kun." Karin asked sweetly at the last part, but in her head she was growling.

"Che, get away, she's not acting, she's really out cold." Sasuke gentle carried Sakura back to her room.

"Karin Ino, who could you two rat her out? What's your problem?" Tenten yelled.

"Why do you keep saying that we did it, how do you know she didn't do it her self?" Karin shouted back.

"How could she, she never left my sight all day, and we didn't go anywhere near a TV station today or yesterday." Sasuke growled as he came back.

"b-b-but Sasuke-kun, we didn't do it, please believe us." Ino gave him a puppy dog pout, which failed miserably. Sasuke almost puked in his mouth when he saw her face.

" Hn, I don't care if you two admit that you did it, I already know the truth. Sakura saw it in your minds. Now get away we need to think of something, you two have caused enough trouble." They watched as Ino and Karin ran to their rooms tears in their eyes. The group almost felt sorry for them, almost. Sasuke turned to Nurse Shizune who was standing near them. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Shizune shook her head, "Don't worry about it, every things good, I just wished I could help you guys more."

"So what are we going to do now, were all trapped in here." Neji asked. He and the others handed there pokemon to Nurse Shizune.

"We have to find a way to get the reports to leave us alone." everyone turned to the hallway, Sakura stood there holding her head.

"S-s-Sakura-chan you should be resting." Hinata gasped.

"No I'm fine just a small headache." she reassured them, but Sasuke could she that see was lying.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave them a childish smile. Telling everyone the plan they all smiled/smirked. "Ok everyone got it."

"Yeah!!" Sakura then turned to the 5 other trainers in the center, she gave them a beautiful smile before asking,

"Do you want to help us?" they all agreed.

___________________________________________________________

"Alright lets go." Sasuke said, Sakura, Neji and Hinata all nod. They were all going to distract the reports, since they all from pretty well know families. They stepped outside, where they were bombarded with question right and left and the bright flash of cameras.

"Hinata and Neji Hyuga are you all traveling together?" One reporter asked.

"Sasuke-san who are you to Miss. Sakura…"

"Neji is it true that you will be the next clan leader…" these and other questions were all thrown at the 4 teens, who just stood there not answering.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright is everyone ready?" Naruto asked, he was the leader of the first group, it was him Kiba Choji Lee and 2 other trainers in a bush behind all the reporters. "Alright, team 1 ready to go," He said into his phone.

"_Alright Naruto,_" Tenten answered over her phone.

_____________________________________________________________

"Alright their ready." Tenten informed team 2, she was with Shino and Shikamaru with the other 3 trainers in the center. "Alright on my mark."

Tenten's sneasel stood next to her with Shino's beedrill Shikamaru's drowzee and 3 marills, all ready to attack. "Alright lets go this." Her sneasel used hail, beedrill used pin missile, drowzee used flash, and the marills all used bubble beam. The reporters were all pelted with hail then were blinded with flash not being able to see and dodged the pin missiles and bubbles, hitting them left and right.

Naruto laughed, "Alright here they some!" his treecko was next to akamaru (poochyena) with another poochyena, Choji's snorlax and Lee's and the other trainers hitmonlee were all standing at the ready. Suddenly all the hail, bubbles and pins all stopped, the reporters all sighed in relief and started making there way to Sakura and the others by the door, but their relief was short lived.

"Alright go!" snorlax used rain dace, the poochyenas used sand-attack, treecko used bullet seed and the hitmonlees used earthquake. The reporters were first hit with sand-attack which all turned to mud when it stared raining, they all tried to hide from the rain, then suddenly they all knocked to there feet's with a mild earthquake landing right in the muddy ground. Before they could all get up, bullet seeds were shot in front of all of them, making more mud fly landing in there hair and expensive clothes. When all the reporters ran to their van and drove away, everyone let out the a laugh.

"That was the best plan ever!" Naruto shouted, making his way back to the center. Everyone high 5'ed each other and laughed. "Did you see the looks on their faces, it was priceless. Man I wish I had a camera." Naruto laughed out.

Sakura turned to the 5 other trainers, "Thank you for your help, is there anything I can do to repay you all." they looked at each other before.

"Can we have your autograph?" they all asked with hopeful eyes.

Sakura nod her head, "Sure!" and she started signing.

"Who knew Sakura had was such a prankster, looks like I'm rubbing off her." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke lifted his fist then slammed it into Naruto's head.

"Don't say stupid things, that's never going to happen." he growled out. Everyone laughed.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day

"Alright this is going to be a 3 on 3 match vs. Rock Lee and Gym leader Gai." the ref announced.

"Are you ready Lee?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei I will make you proud." Lee cried out. Everyone was at the side lines, with there bag, as soon as the battle was done they would leave to go to Suri City were the next gym and contest were located.

"The first battle Gai's machamp vs. Rock Lee's hitmonchan will now begin.

"Hitmonchan, bullet punch!"

"Machamp karate chop."

The battle went on, hitmonchan bet machamp, but he was later beaten by hariyama. But it was later fainted with Lee's tyrogue, making it a draw, now both only had one pokemon left.

"Lee, this battle, you have put all your heart into it, but now it must end!!" Gai screamed, "Lets go blaziken."

"Wait I thought blaziken is a fire type!" Kiba shouted.

"Its is, but its also a fighting type, I hear that this is Gai's strongest pokemon." Sakura explained.

"Hitmontop, let your youthfulness bring you victory." Hitmontop came out.

"Alright the final battle blaziken vs. Hitmontop will now begin."

"blaziken, fire punch."

"Hitmontop, dodge by using agility then move in and use close combat." Hitmontop sidestepped blaziken attack then moved in and started attacking. Hitmontop first threw a punch but blaziken caught it, then Hitmontop tried its foot only to be blocked. He then used his other hand and delivering a powerful uppercut sending blaziken flying. "good job Hitmontop now use rapid spin and rolling kick!"

"Smart, using rapid spin to power up it kick." Neji commented.

Blaziken just stood there waiting for the attack to come, when it did it caught Hitmontop's leg, "Good now use sky uppercut." blaziken did, but it didn't leg go of Hitmontop's leg, it kept attacking Hitmontop with powerful uppercuts, never letting go.

"Hitmontop, get out of there. Use substitute." just as blaziken was about to attack, Hitmontop quickly made a substitute. Blaziken dropped the dummy.

"Blaziken, fire punch and blaze kick."

"Hitmontop, close combat." both pokemon meet each others attack, blaziken switching from punch to kick, even if its attacks were blocked it still did some damage. Hitmontop's blocks got weaker and weaker as the fire from the attacks burned his arms. Booth pokemon threw a punch only to be caught with the others hand. They started pushing ageists each other.

"Now blaziken, hyper beam!"

"What, Hitmontop get out of there!" Lee screamed, but it couldn't get away, blaziken had both of it hands in a death grip as it charged up.

"Now fire!!!!!" blaziken let go of Hitmontop the very last second, sending him flying to Lee.

"And the winner is Gai-sensei."

"Wow bushy brows got beat!" Naruto said.

"Looks like Gai didn't hold back, he only brings out blaziken when he's in a serious fight!" Sakura said.

"Wait! So when we fought him, he was going easy on us?" Naruto cried.

"Most likely."

Gai walked up to Lee who had his head down. He placed a hand on his shoulders, making Lee look up, he had tears in his eyes. "Lee, I have never been so proud. Your youthfulness in our battle touched me. I'm glad you're my student." a sunset appeared behind them as Lee cried waterfall before he hugged his sensei who cried with him.

"Oh Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" just about everyone twitched at the sight.

"That is just plain wrong!" Kiba yelled everyone agreeing with him. Sakura giggled, these people sure are weird.

_____________________________________________________________

"WHAT!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Are you sure Lee-san." Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I have to leave but I want to stay here and continue my training with Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"But bushy brows why?"

"I feel that I have not mastered the power of my youth, and I want learn from Gai-sensei. But do not worry my friends we will see each other again. As the power of youth shall bring us together again!" Lee shouted giving them a thumbs up, the others did as well, there way of making a promise to each other.

"Bye bushy brows, you better get stronger, next time we meet we're battling." Naruto called out as they made there way on to the road and to Suri City were the next gym and contest waited.

_____________________________________________________________

Everyone was enjoying the peaceful walk, not even Naruto dared to disturb the peace.

"WAIT!!!!!!" peace was broken by two hideous voices. Everyone turned around, Ino and Karin were running up to them, faces red and out of breath.

"No wonder it was so quite, I cant believe we left them." Tenten mumbled. "Dang, well there goes peace and quite." Ino and Karin finally reached them, hand on their knees panting.

"Hey were have you two been?" Naruto asked hands behind his head. Ino looked up,

"You told us that you guys were going to come back!" she yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Did I really?" he played dumb 'dang it, I was hoping we would of lose them too.' he though frowning.

"You actually believed Naruto?" Kiba asked. The two glared, they were about to say something when Sasuke stopped them.

"That's enough, lets just get going already, it takes awhile to get to Suri city and we don't have much time." Sasuke announced. Everyone nod, "Alright lets go."

_____________________________________________________________

Yes lee is gone, sad D:


	11. Team Sound is here!

Hey wats up everyone, I hope you guys are liking the story so far!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Pokemon yup, D:

_____________________________________________________________

"Do you understand me, if you 3 don't bring me pokemon soon, you'll be fired." the trio in front of a small TV shivered,

"Yes sir. Well have a rare pokemon for you soon, it just takes some time." The girl said, saluting it the man in the TV.

"You said that last time, and this will be your last time if you don't get me something soon!!!" He yelled before disappearing. The group let out a sigh of relief.

"Man the boss is sure scary." A young man with spiky black hair said, "If he wants rare pokemon so much why doesn't he get off his ass and steal them, lazy bastard." He got a smack on the head from the only female in the group. "Ow, what the hell was that for, bitch!"

"Zaku, watch your mouth, if it weren't for the boss, you'd be living in the streets." the girl yelled.

_Zaku_

_Age-19_

_Hair/eyes- black spiky hair and brown eyes_

_Personality- vile, potty mouth and will do anything to get what he wants _

_Likes- stealing stuff_

_Hate- being caught, his boss_

_Pokemon- skarmory_

"Shut the hell up Kin, no one likes a brown noser." Zaku sneered.

_Kin_

_Age-19_

_Hair/eyes-black long hair almost touching the ground with a purple bow, black soulless eyes. _

_Personality-greedy_

_Likes-money_

_Hates-her team mates, being broke_

_Pokemon-chingling_

Kin fumed, "What did you say you street rat!" she grabbed Zaku's collar, pulling him to her face, "You want to repeat what you just said?!"

"Yeah I do, I said no one like a brown noser." he said plainly, Kin raised a fist and was about to strike.

"That's enough, we have to start looking or else. The boss is getting inpatient."

"Who cares, its not like were the only team he has." Zaku said lazily, still in Kin's death grip.

"Dosu's right, if we don't get are act together, we might be cut." Kin said, letting Zaku go.

_Dosu_

_Age-19_

_Hair/eye- hair unknown black eye_

_Personality- lazy, wont stop till he get what he wants_

_Likes- winning_

_Hates-losing_

_Pokemon- gliscor _

Zaku stood up and brushed off the imaginary dirt from his pants, "So what's the plan boss?" Dosu thought for a minute.

"Well first we have to fine so one with rare and/or powerful Pokemon."

"And I think I found our targets. Come look." the boys went over to were Kin was. Down in the clearing below the saw a group of kids with a few Pokemon out, but the one that really caught there eye was the black ninetailes a pink haired girl was leaning against.

"Hey that girl looks familiar." Zaku pointed out.

"Who cares look at the Pokemon, the boss will kill for it. Have you ever seen a black ninetailes before?" Kin asked.

"Che, this will be easy, like taking candy from a baby. Now here the plan." Everyone gathered around.

_____________________________________________________________

"Hey Neji, how far are we from Suri city?" Tenten asked taking a sip for her soda, her scyther sitting next to her. Neji unrolled the map, his medicham mediating next to him.

"Its going to take about 2 more days to get there." Ino spat out her drink.

"WHAT! 2 more days of camping outside." her buneary agreeing with her.

"Suck it up, what's so bad about sleeping outside?" Kiba asked next to him akamaru (pocchyena) barked with agreement.

"Sleeping out side is gross, who knows what you'll fine next to you the next morning, and its also bad for you skin." Karin said smoocham next to her.

"Che, why does it matter, your face is a mess already." Naruto said, his Pikachu laughing next to him.

"What you say…"

"That's enough, just finish you lunch so we can keep moving." Sasuke said houndoom sleeping by his side. He looked around, Shino was feeding his venonat, Shikamaru sleeping, no big surprise, with his slokoth sleeping on him. Choji next to his donphan and Hinata was grooming her marill, talking to Sakura. Everything was fine as he could see. Sakura's ninetailes, Aoi, suddenly looked up. His houndoom next to him growled.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

" _I think I heard something coming from the woods." _he said,

"It could be just a wild Pokemon." Shino suggested. Houndoom turned his head and got up, he could hear something coming.

"Hound." Aoi nod. _"Yeah I hear it too, but its not a Pokemon, it sounds more like…"_ he was intruded when a robotic hand grabbed him and houndoom.

"Aoi!" "Houndoom." Sasuke and Sakura screamed at the same time.

"Well well well, what do we have here." the sound of tree being broken echoed through the forest, then a giant robot came out. Standing on top on fit were 3 people.

"Who the hell are you 3." Naruto shouted.

"Were Team Sound and were here for your Pokemon." Zaku said pointing, (I'm not going to do the whole prepare for trouble thing, fist because its annoying and second I'm to lazy to find all the words, but if anyone fines them you can send it to me and I'll add it.)

"In your dreams." Naruto shouted. Zaku smirked,

"That's what you think." he pushed a button on the remote in his hands, making more arms come out, grabbing everyone's Pokemon.

"Hey, give them back." Ino screamed. Kin laughed.

" Make us."

"Aoi, flamethrower." "You too houndoom, aim for the arms." the two Pokemon let out there flames, but nothing happened. Kin laughed again.

"Hn, you think a little fire will help, this robot is special made for fire types. And judging from the looks of it, your ninetailes and houndoom are the strongest. And if you call more out, we'll just take them." Kin laughed.

"Are you dumb, god you talk a lot." Kin looked down at Sakura.

"What you say you brat!"

"You heard me, and don't call me a brat you old hag." Kin was furious. She got on her knees and screamed down.

"I'd like to see you say that to my face you damn bitch." Sakura smirked.

"Fine. Sasuke, Neji lets go." the boys nod. They jumped into the trees, up to the highest branches and jump on to the nearest arm. When they landed they ran up the arms to the Sound team.

"What the hell, there not human. Zaku shake them off." Dosu yelled.

"I'm trying." but they just kept running. From the ground below the others watched.

"Cool how are they doing that!" Naruto and Kiba screamed.

"I-I-it takes y-years of t-training." Hinata said poking her finger together in a shy manner.

"Cool!" Naruto and Kiba had stars in there eyes.

Sakura jumped and landed in front of Kin, a smile on her face. Next to her Sasuke landed before her kicked Dosu in the stomach.

"Dosu!" Kin shouted, suddenly she was looking up at the sky, Sakura leaned forward, "Don't call me a brat old hag." she smiled and jumped away. Neji had kicked the remote out of Zaku's hand right to Sasuke.

"Damn you brat, I get you for that." he screamed holding his hand. Sasuke smirked before he pressed the button, releasing everyone's Pokemon.

"Well, time to go." the three jumped down, taking the remote with them.

"That wont stop us." everyone looked up as team sound claimed into the robot, its chest became clear and they could see them sitting in the control room. "Say bye bye to your Pokemon kiddies!" Kin yelled, sounding much like a witch.

"That what you think, Pikachu thunder blot." Naruto shouted, but Pikachu's thunder was useless.

"Hahaha, give it up kid it wont work." Zaku laughed.

"We have to attack together!" Neji shouted, everyone nod.

"Lets do this! " medicham, marill, akamaru, venonat, and donphan all attacked the robots legs using (its in order) fire punch, water gun, shadow ball, zen head butt, roll out.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kin yelled as the robot lost its balance and started falling back. Scyther, Aoi, Pikachu, and houndoom jumped up and attacked were Team sound were, using x-sissor, dark pulse, thunder blot, and thunder fang. They cracked the thick glass that kept team sound safe, or that what they thought. "Ha, is that all you can do." Neji and Sasuke smirked, turning to each other and nod heads.

"Medicham, Houndoom," They shouted, "Hyper beam." Team Sound let out a scream when the attack hit.

Everyone laughed and high 5'd each other. Ino and Karin got out from hiding and ran to Sasuke, each grabbing an arm. They squealed in his ear. "OMG, Sasuke-kun we did it!!!"

"You two didn't even do anything, all you did was hide!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru final woke up from all the noise. He looked up his eyes were half open,

"Hun, what," He saw the robot, "What happened." Naruto turned to him.

"You slept through all that?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Yup." suddenly they heard voices coming from the robot. Climbing out were Kin Zaku and Dosu, hair/bandages a little singed. Kin growled as she got to her feet.

"You'll pay for this you damn brats!" she reached for her poke ball when a loud bang brought all attention to the use-to-be-a robot. With a bright flash and a loud boom, everyone including the Pokemon were thrown into the forest, while team sound was thrown into the air. "Who's idea was it to get a robot with a window anyways!?" Kin shouted to her team.

"Shut up woman, your giving me a head ach."

"How can you be so calm Zaku, when the boss finds out we failed twice today, he'll have our heads!" Dosu screamed.

"Well he doesn't have to know. And if he does find out we'll just tell him it was Kin's fault!"

"ZZZZAAAAKKKKUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" you could hear Kin's shout fade as the three disappeared, the whole blasting off again.

_____________________________________________________________

Somewhere

Sasuke let out a groan of pain, he could feel as bruise forming on his back. He then remembered what happened, he shoot up, which was a bad mistake, and took a look around. 'Shit, this is not good, I have to find the others and quick.' he thought to himself. He started looking for the others and his houndoom.

"SASUKE-KUN, WERE ARE YOU!!!" a shrill voice called out.

"Oi, Karin shut up your make me deaf." a male voice said lazily.

"SASUKE-KUN, DON'T ANSWER THAT BITCH. ANSWER IF YOU CAN HERE ME." another, but just as shrill as the first, voice shouted. Sasuke twitched, he knew who they were, 'god, why must I be put through this punishment.' he thought out loud.

"Oi, Sasuke can you hear us?" the male, who he guessed was Shikamaru called. Sasuke decided to answer.

"Shikamaru over here." he called, soon Shikamaru, Ino and Karin appeared from the trees. The girls quickly ran to Sasuke, each grabbing and arm and started ranting about how worry they were for him, and how scared they were and that Sasuke should hold them. Sasuke tried hard not to twitch as the looked at Shikamaru.

"Have you seen the others?" Shikamaru asked, his slokoth resting on his shoulders, next to him was Hinata's marill, ino's buneary and Tenten's scyther.

"I was just about to ask you that. I'm guessing that the blast separated all of us, including our Pokemon." Sasuke said.

"Judging by that blast I say everyone was thrown into 20km from the blast sight." Sasuke nod his head.

"Did you try calling someone on there phones?"

"Yeah, but there's no signal." Sasuke sighed, that's not good.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I say we head back to the starting point, maybe the others will be heading that way too. So it our safest bet." Shikamaru yawned.

Sasuke ripped his arms way, paying no mind to the cries of protest. 'Sakura, I hope your alright.'

_____________________________________________________________

"What should we do?" Tenten asked, after she landed she found Hinata, Kiba and Choji. Along with Neji's medicham, Naruto's Pikachu, akamaru and Karin's smoocham.

"I think we should start heading to were the blast was, I'm guessing everyone's going there." Kiba said, who knew he was smart. After they got over that everyone nod,

"D-do y-you t-think that everyone's alright?" Hinata asked, worried for her friends.

"I'm sure everyone's alright, we're a tough bunch." Choji said, giving Hinata a friendly smile.

"Alright lets get moving."

_____________________________________________________________

"HEY SOMEONE, HELP ME!!!!!" Naruto screamed. When he landed, he didn't land on the ground, no just as he was falling, his bright orange jacket was caught on a branch of a high tree. "HELLO ANYONE THERE!!!!"

"Naruto, Naruto is that you?" a lovely voice asked. Naruto smiled, he knew that voice.

"Sakura, Sakura-chan over here!" he started waving his arms franticly. Soon Sakura emerged from the trees. She looked around. "Sakura-chan up here." she looked up and giggled when she saw Naruto.

"Hang on Naruto." she called up, she looked back and shouted. "Neji, I found him." soon Neji and Shino emerged from behind Sakura. They both looked up and smirked.

"Hey, don't just stand there, get me down!!" Naruto started struggling, then his face went pale when he heard a rather loud crack. And the next thing he knew he was heading face first to the ground. He did what he one could only do at a situation like this, he closed his eyes and screamed like a little girl.

"Tangrowth vine whip." just about a foot from the ground, Naruto was caught by a net made of vine, saving him from a very painful face plant. Everyone turned to were the voice came from to meet a boy a few years younger with messy brown hair and eyes, and Tangrowth standing next to him, setting Naruto down gently.

Naruto smiled to the boy, "Thanks for saving me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next champ." Naruto shouted. The boy turned to the others.

"I'm Joeken." the boy, Joeken said before turning to the others. (this is for MR. Garra XD)

_Joeken_

_Age-14_

_Height-5'2_

_Hair/eyes- brown_

_Family- mom and dad_

_Pokemon- Rapidash, starapter, empoleon, luxray, tangrowth, lucario_

_bashful, outgoing, curious, life to the fullest_

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." she gave him a sweet smile.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Shino Aburame."

"Hey kid what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked as Joeken returned his tangrowth.

"I live around here with my parents."

"So you know this forest pretty well," Shino said,

"Of course, I grew up around here." Joeken smiled.

"Do you think you can help us, Joeken?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

Neji answered for her, "Where looking for our friends, and we don't know were we are to start with."

"Ok, I can do that, were do you need to go?"

"We need to go back the clearing near the road." Shino said.

Joeken thought for a moment, "Oh, you mean the one a small hill by it." they nod, "sure I can get you there, it kind of far though." Naruto smiled when he heard the answer.

"Alright Joeken, lead the way!" Joeken started walking and the others followed, but after Sakura took one step a cry of pain escaped her mouth. The boys looked back, and rushed to her side. Aoi nudged his nose to her face.

"_Sakura are you alright?" _for some reason Joeken didn't jump when he heard the ninetailes speak, he looked normal.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It just that my foot really hurts right now." Neji took a look at her foot, then he found the problem.

"Looks like you spring your ankle." He told her, gentle turning her foot. "It must of happened when you landed. But don't worry its not to bad, you just have to stay off your feet for a few days." Sakura nod.

"Alright, but now am I going to walk?" Neji turned around, "What are you doing Neji?"

"Just get on." Sakura smiled, she loves piggyback rides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and around his waist. He grabbed her legs before he stood up.

"Sorry if I'm heave Neji."

"Heavy, do you even eat, your as light as a feather." Sakura pouted,

"You sound just like my brother."

_______________________________________________________________

_Hope you enjoyed_

Now team Sound is here yeah, so I'm starting to write a Naruto x-over with Fairly Tail, Naruto people in fairly tail, its so weird but fun to write. I call it Demon Tail really original right. So here's a sneak preview, tell me if you guys like it.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sir, sir are you alright?" the man shook a blonde haired boy who groaned. "Sir we have arrived, its time for you to get off." the boy let out another groan as he rose to his feet, swaying back and forth, looking green in the face. He slowly made his way to the exit trying to hold in his breakfast. "Haa, Haa I'm never going to ride a train again!" his eyes widen, he ran to the nearest window, "_barf,_ umm…" the train suddenly came back to life, "Wait! Wait!"

"Umm, I cant believe I rode the train twice." the boy, Naruto mumbled as he walked through the streets.

"Amy hurry, come on Kaze Kitsune is in town!" a girl behind him screamed as she and her friend ran to join a group of girls. Naruto crossed his arms,

"Kaze Kitsune?" his bright blue eyes shined, "Maybe its Kyubi! I finally found him!" he ran to small crowed.

_____________________________________________________________

A young girl with pale eyes and long black hair let out a sigh as she sat down on a stone bench. Her feet hurt and she was tired, she closed her eyes and planed were she would go next. She let out a deep breath as she opened her eyes, looking up at the blue sky above her.

"What do I do now?" she asked herself softly. She got on her feet before she was knocked back down.. She rubbed her bottom and looked up ready to apologies but there was no one there, suddenly her hair blew back by a strong wind. But its wasn't a strong wind instead it was 2 girls running past her. She watched them join a rather large circle of girls, all of them screaming with hearts in their eyes. Hinata being the curious girl she was walked over to the group.

She pushed her way through, trying to see what they were all here for. When she finally made it to the front, she met a man, about early 20's, with blond spiky hair and black eyes. He was average looking, "_then why is my heart pounding in my chest_?" a deep red blush was painted on her face as she continued to watch the man in front of her. "_What's going on?"_ she brought her hands to her chest, _"what's happening to me?" _her face heated up as their eyes met.

"Hey let me through, Kyubi, hey Kyubi!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his way through ignoring the girls around him. Hinata took a step forward, her heart racing in her chest. "Kyubi!" Hinata snapped out of her little trance when a blonde haired boy fell on the ground next to her. He jumped up and brushed his clothes, he looked at the man in front of him, a confused look on his face. "Who are you?" the man panicked but quickly hid it.

The man smirked, making all the girls squeal, "You may know me as Kaze Kitsune, but Kaze for short." Kaze said as he smiled to the girls, but the blonde was already gone, "What?" Kaze's eyes widened, "Gone already!"

Naruto was pulled back by the back of his shirt.

________________________________________________________________________

It really is like the manga at first but I'll change things so its different.

So Naruto is Natsu but with wind not fire

Sasuke is Gray, but he keeps his cloths on

Sakura is Ezra but she's nicer

Hinata is Lucy but not so showy

Yeah, tell me what you guys think


	12. SORRY

**I'm sorry!!!**

**I will be rewriting Narumon starting today.**

**I really didn't like how the story was going heck I don't even know the plot DX**

**I really am sorry for those that like this story**

**My writing style has changed and this story isn't really rolling in my head**

**But don't worry for those that gave me info about their characters**

**I still have all the info and they will be in the rewrite of the story**

**Again I am really really REALLY srry**

I'll update a few chapters at a time as soon as I can

Sella94


End file.
